On Separate Ground
by Kaisakka
Summary: The Konoha 10, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura pursued different paths. Everyone are risking their life, taking the greatest turn in their career. Everybody are about to see a different fox boy, screwed to darkness by Itachi, something was about to change. Please R
1. Death of the NineTails Jinchuuriki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. All characters are owned by its author Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Note: Please be good with the reviews since this is my first Naruto-fic I might miss on something so I am calling all Naruto anime/manga fan to give me advice. Thanks for your support and hopefully you can give me reviews after you read. I am also willing to return reviews.

**Chapter 1: Death of the NineTails Jinchuuriki**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. All characters are owned by its author Masashi Kishimoto.

It is unknown if it was fate that led two souls to put their life on the line on the same place where the young heroes of the past prove their principles to one another. The first and second hokage of Konohagakure once demonstrated their skill at this same place and have shown the young generation of the event that scarred the place, two great statues were built to venerate that day warning the youth not to repeat the past. The Shodai Hokage who was the founder of Konoha fought with his younger brother the Nidaime Hokage. The unique abilities of this two ninja created this place, this place called the Valley of the End.

There was no river in this place before but after their destined encounter, of the first and second hokage, a river was formed, clearly showing an open-wound on their land. Today, two souls were here to prove what they believe, the other with his heart screwed with hatred and one believing that his friend would make the right decision.

"Bring it on, Sasuke!" a kid with blonde spiky hair shouted, sphere of tornado chakra in his hands, eager to change the mind of his friend by force and to counter the kyuubi's attack the Uchiha kid prepared his most powerful jutsu yet, the jutsu that he learned from the jounin Kakashi.

"I'm coming, Naruto!" He screamed. Bolt of lightning squirming on his right hand.

"What? Sasuke wants to go to Orochimaru and Naruto went after him with Shikamaru and the rest of the genins," the spiky grayed-hair jounin, Kakashi exclaimed in the office of the Godaime upon learning of what has transpired in Konohagakure. Tsunade was appointed the Godaime not long ago. It came to no surprise that many didn't offer trust on her table, including the working citizens, her administration was at best troubled by the slightest concern and now an issue involving Orochimaru has reached their attention.

"Where are you going? I have another job for you," Tsunade was waving the paper in her hand while looking at the back of her subsidiary.

"I will be attending on something first, I will be back, don't worry," the jounin expressed his dissatisfaction with the fifth hokage's decision but decided to keep it on his own. He just came back from his jounin rank mission but here he is in front of the gate summoning his ninken dogs.

"Quickly! Find Naruto's scent, bark after learning his location and I will go to you. Now, disperse!" he commanded which the dogs followed after a simple nod. Kakashi remembered the Godaime waving the document containing his next mission but he would rather see to it that his students were safe before leaving the village again. Woof! In a flash, Kakashi escaped away from the scene.

"Rasengan!"

"Chidori!"

Little by little as they both come closer to one another, with their most powerful jutsu at the palm of their hand, both felt a prick of pain pierce through their heart as they were bound into killing one another but there was no backing out for either of them, not today. Destructive wave of their jutsu brought thunderous shock on the water below them, forming a sphere of liquid that erupted from the middle of the collision of emotions and power. Hay of clouded mist surrounded the place that tried to envelop their presence. Still the power and strength of their chakra kept on pushing one another but they are both equal, although Naruto's rasengan was far more superior in strength the container of the Kyuubi was not mentally prepared. Deep in his heart, hesitation hindered his strength, and it was enough to tip the scale.

Inside the sphere of their mixed emotions, the current made by the collision of their power, Sasuke's chidori and Naruto's rasengan, the forehead protector that was so dear to Naruto was torn off, scratched in the mid-section, lost in the fray. Naruto would have made a ruckus out of it if he was aware, no, there was something, someone far precious than that in front of him and he knew that Iruka would understand.

_Can you really kill me calmly, Sasuke? _He asked himself as both of them propel to different directions. A stalemate cost both of them but the two remained in-tact, Sasuke beside the fall with his feet on the ground thought of a way to conserve his chakra while his friend rumbled his mind with thoughts of saving the Uchiha kid.

_I will lose if we fight like this, my chakra won't last long, _he thought after re-assessing himself, the reminders of Kakashi after he asked a question if he can cast chidori after failing the second time entered his mind, _there will be no third time, _his middle-aged jounin master warned him.

Looking at Sasuke's way, the container of the Kyuubi realized how dead serious his friend was in taking his life, with his eyes wide opened, Naruto had a hard time realizing the jutsu being released until it almost hit him, "Katon Housenka No Jutsu," spit of fire tried to touch Naruto but he was quick to evade above. His move anticipated, Naruto went diving to the depth of the river as a whipping kick pummel his head back into the water.

_In the beginning, I thought you were just like me, a loner, but I guess I'm wrong. You had friends back then but you chose to be alone, there are times when I want to just talk to you but you won't speak, not to me. When we became a team, my envy became jealousy as I notice how different and how strong you really are, but even so I aspired to be like you. I try to lie about it but I want you to acknowledge me of all people, _the thought of Sasuke asking him for a fight mano-a-mano came in mind as his consciousness started to sway, _I want to be friend with you but right now, can we still be friends?_

Powerless as he seemed to be, Sasuke pulled him out of the water and a combination of one-two on his body made Naruto groan in pain while Uchiha captured his arm. "Mada, mada," he murmured as he bury one hard kick on Naruto's chest which shove the poor kid on the stony part of the valley.

"There is no escape, Naruto," he pulled him up again holding the jinchuuriki by the neck. From Naruto's eyes, he saw a different person in front of him but he wanted to believe, because he and the uchiha kid were friends. That sounded right… but at the same time wrong.

Naruto continued to dream on, looking at the past where both of them were younger than today, that day when Sasuke was rising from the occasion and him playing the fool, tried high and low for someone, somebody to acknowledge his meager existence. He ran and escaped the truth but in the end he found himself wanting to be recognized by the same person he considered his rival, Sasuke Uchiha.

_After all, maybe I was the only one who thought we were friends. _A smirk was etched on the Uchiha's face as he lifted Naruto high enough to prepare for his finishing blow while the black curse of Orochimaru covered his face and body giving the black haired shinobi enough power to mold his chidori. As he looked at his friend's eyes, he remembered what his brother had told him, _only by killing your closest friend will you be able to obtain the same strength as I have, the Mangekyou Sharingan_.

_Detest me, hate me and cling to your life._

_I am an avenger; my sole purpose was to kill my brother. I don't care if the world would hate me for doing this but it has to be done. I'm sorry, Naruto. _He kept to himself, raising his right palm and in one swift blow speared his chidori covered hand deep into his heart.

"It's too late, Naruto," he shouted.

At the very last moment Naruto wanted to believe on him, looking into his eyes he was prepared to pay the price of his stubbornness. He has always been stubborn willing to waste his life into nothing just to be accepted by everyone, by anyone. "Ackk-," blood shoot from his mouth, in the end his expectation failed him. Revenge was all Sasuke saw, it was everything for him but if there was anything Naruto was so proud of. It was his stubbornness that mustered the strength, of that remained in him, and he got a hold of his arm. "Sass, Sasuk-ke," he whispered to his friend, smiling wryly, "do not… abandon your friends… Sasuke. We will always be there for you like you are to me."

At his last breath a speck of blood spurted on Sasuke's face, his eyes widened, and without him noticing tears flow down from his face. No mangekyou sharingan was activated only his heart crumbling into pieces, shattering like the glass as he looked at his dying friend closing his eyes with smile still on his face. After a minute of silence with only the rustling water from the river can be heard, "Naruto!" he shouted pulling his hand that took the breath out of his friend.

"No…Naruto…you can't die. You can't die you idiot," he tried to shake him, waking him up, _you cannot die yet, Naruto, you can't…_lying beside Naruto, he remained still looking at the past right thru his eyes, Naruto was still bubbly as ever, smiling like he always did, shouting and expressing himself freely. Narrowing his sharingan eyes Sasuke looked at the only friend who remained loyal with him, believed him at the cost of his life.

Sasuke held him in his arms and in that brief moment he noticed his wound healing on its own but Naruto remained unconscious with his heart not responding at all. _What is this_?, _there might still be a chance to save him,_trying to cling on the small hope that his friend have, Sasuke knew what he should do. "Only a medical nin could help naruto regain his life."

Wiping the tears from his eyes and after bringing Naruto near the shade of a stone just beneath the fall, he had decided, _I will ask for help, naruto. I don't know if I can make it with my chakra but I will save you like you saved me. I need to call her quickly, Sakura… Naruto… we need you?_

As fast as lightning Sasuke challenged the wind against his face. Tears and sweat flow from his face, the thought of his friend dying because of him kept on haunting him back inside his mind. _I will save you, Naruto. Just please wait for me. _Suddenly, despair enveloped his heart and at the right time the birds flew from where Naruto was, Sasuke can only think of the worse happening. "Naruto, No!" he shouted stopping his step in one of the bough of tree. He rushed back but his balance was off, his eyes hurt and an unexplainable ring screamed inside his head, caused his balance off.

_What's happening to me. _He noticed the effect of Orochimaru's mark has weakened to the size of a coin.

Sasuke collapsed on his feet and fell from atop of the tree, extreme headache made it hard on his part to stabilize himself, covered by the dead leaves on his tracks, a familiar shadow from behind almost took him by surprise. "Yoh! Sasuke."

With teary eyes he looked at his teacher, "Sensei…"

Noticing the blood in his arms, Kakashi made a quick judgment, "Where is Naruto, Sasuke?" He just looked at his feet and avoided his captain's gaze. "Pakkun!" the dog hunter was already on alert and nodded at Kakashi. The Sharingan-Jounin gazed at Sasuke again but as soon as he heard the signal from his ninja dog he jumped out of the place to find Naruto.

Kakashi was in a hurry following Pakkun closely behind just thinking about the loudest nin of Konoha dying, _totally unacceptable Naruto_.

Rain started to intervene with the nin as it pour down making it harder for Pakkun to track Naruto's scent. Finally they reached the Valley of the End where Naruto and Sasuke faced off, "Where is he Pakkun?"

The nin-dog tried to sniff his scent but the rain made it impossible, "It just stopped here."

"I see. I guess I will have to ask you Sasuke."

Sasuke was already behind the jounin who was more surprised than Kakashi, "…that's impossible I left him here a while ago." He walked slowly to where exactly he left his friend and knelt down to pick up something; it's the Konoha forehead protector of Naruto bearing the insignia of the Fire country.

"Naruto would never leave that one lying around here, thats for sure," Kakashi exclaimed as he observe the symbol of a true konoha ninja.

"Wait! There is a faint scent of a decaying plant or tree in this area," the ninken leader said after noticing some unusual grass within the territory.

"Could someone have taken Naruto?" Kakashi asked himself loudly but decided to keep his concern in his mind when he noticed the wide gaze of his pupil, turning around he avoided Sasuke's weakened glare and looked at his ninken, _I can't think of anyone else capable..._

"I'll be going now, Kakashi."

"Okay," nodded by the grayed hair jounin at his ninken. The pug nodded before vanishing in the smoke leaving the two shinobi in the Valley of the End. Kakashi looked at his pupil with his careful eyes letting him kneel down and shout the name of a true friend, the real friend that he had. "Naruto!"

"Naruto!, ..., Naru, to," tears flowed out from his eyes covering his chin and dampening his already wet shirt. The hand that injured his friend was in his face; his eyes became weak as he looked at the blood of the jinchuuriki. To Kakashi's surprise the Uchiha kid pulled his last kunai and with it tried to stab his hand, the hand that killed his friend but his master was quick to swat the kunai off his hand. "What do you think you are doing, Sasuke?"

"I killed him Kakashi-sensei. I am no different from my brother. I should die myself," he clenched his fist after throwing those words at his jounin master, who in turn smiled at him. "You did not kill him Sasuke and I don't think he is dead, not naruto. We will see that noisy brat again. I'm sure."

Sasuke nodded at him with his wobbly eyes closing in and unexpectedly he collapsed on the dirt still murmuring the name of his friend, Naruto. Being the only one standing before Sasuke, Kakashi brought him up in his shoulder about ready to depart. "What about Naruto sensei? He's still alive right?" the boy said before he lost consciousness.

The jounin let out a long sigh before he rose up looking at the wide horizon, "be sure to come back, Naruto. I know you are still alive, you should be."


	2. Emergency Room

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. All characters are owned by its author Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Note: Please be good with the reviews since this is my first Naruto-fic I might miss on something so I am calling all Naruto anime/manga fan to give me advice. Thanks for your support and hopefully you can give me reviews after you read. I am also willing to return reviews.

**Chapter 2: Emergency Room**

Shadows rode the wind on their way to Konohagakure, Sasuke finally regained his consciousness, "What about Naruto, Sensei?" Kakashi remained constant with eyes stuck on the path and his lips sealed as his sharingan-eye. The Uchiha remained bothered but chose to avoid blurting another word. A couple of minutes away from home, three medical ninja sent by Konohagakure came in contact with Kakashi and Sasuke on their way back, "How's Sasuke's condition?" asked by one of them looking at the Uchiha behind the jounin's back.

"He is fine," he answered straight at them taking the direct course to the fire country not looking at the white vest of the medical shinobi.

"Naruto…where is Uzumaki Naruto?" asked by the one on his right side while fixing the glass that almost fell off his face. Kakashi closed his only visible eye, gushed annoyance that their inquiry, while Sasuke although awake remained still and quiet.

"Tell me what happened to the other genins?" Kakashi changed the subject as he noticed his apprentice took a moment of peace. The three shinobi grasped the situation at least the part where they should not brought it up more than they already did and explained the situation.

The three nodded while following them up close all three divided on both sides, "Hai!, by the Godaime's order, two teams of medic were dispatched," answered by the one on Kakashi's right. The other two filled in the rest, "all of the injured genins has been recovered and are currently undergoing some serious treatment."

"…serious treatment?"

"Hai! Nara Shikamaru has a minor injury while Inuzuka Kiba has a deep wound but was considered in safe condition a while ago," answered by the third member of the medic squad who approached Kakashi. "The problem right now is," Kakashi looked on his left so as to be fed by more information, "Hyuuga Neji and Akimichi Chouji are in a very serious condition. For the moment their conditions remain unverified but currently the Godaime herself is leading the medical team supervising their operation."

_Everyone…for my sake_, Naruto's face came into, invaded Sasuke's thoughts. A horde of questions filled his mind, _how will I face them now?_ And after all that, the Uchiha was startled. "What happened Sasuke?" asked by the Jounin holding him but the Uchiha just shook his head and remembered the voice of Naruto which he could've swore he heard a while ago, "Come on! Sasuke!"

He looked behind them but no one's there. Not even Naruto's shadow, _I will find you myself, Naruto, _he thought promising something to himself and to his missing comrade.

Far ahead, inside the hospital of Konohagakure, in one of the emergency room a skinny but paled looking Chouji lay helpless in his bed, unconscious and waiting to be treated. A series of seals surrounded him and his bed, some were plastered on his body while numerous wires were attached to him to monitor his condition. One of the medical nin beside him was noting every status which are to be reported directly to the Godaime, a name was written on top of the document. Akimichi Chouji.

The usual energy of Chouji was missing, his cheek has lost its color, his eyes and skin tone showed abnormality. On another room, not very far ahead from where the Akimichi kid was, the Godaime browsed into every record of the soldier pills Chouji took battling Jiroubo, one of the Sound Four ordered by Orochimaru to retrieve Sasuke.

Her silence alone spoke of his condition. He risked his life. Chouji accepted his fate of dying in battle after taking the pill. It would have been so if he was not found immediately. It took a while but the Hokage was relieved to know, _the ingredients and the effects of the pills…they're well researched as expected of the Akimichi and Nara clan_

Impressed and hopeful, the Hokage called in noting the books spread on the wide table. "Bring me an antler."

"Yes! Godaime-sama," responded by the medical team and in haste they've searched the corners of Konoha finding the item Tsunade asked them. Using the book as her guide and her innate knowledge of medicine, the Godaime created the necessary piece for Chouji's recovery.

"How is he sis…?" asked by a chunky-haired young boy, forcing his neck so he can face his veterinarian of a sister whose current job was to attend at his dog, Akamaru. "For the moment he won't be able to walk…the muscles in his arms and legs were heavily damaged," she answered straight, "but don't worry, he's alright. After some rest, his condition would eventually stabilize."

"I'm glad to hear that…ouch!" he wailed as pain stroke his back, but still able to forced a smile, his sister warned him yet again for almost the eight times today, "the same thing applies to you, Kiba."

"…Yeah!... I got it…"

In one of the restricted room, a ritual was in progress, Shizune with the rest of the other medical nin and chuunin of Konoha were closing the open wound of Neji Hyuuga. A genius kid from the Hyuuga clan, who can use byakugan, a bloodline capability that can see through chakra points and extend their vision almost 360°, in his fight with one of the sound four, minions of Orochimaru, Neji was heavily wounded which damaged his left lung.

Unconscious and weak, Neji rested in the middle of the room with seals written on the floor leading to his wound, "It's been three hours, switch with me," cried by one of the chuunin, his partner nodded at him and they both switched places careful not to do mistake that would hinder with the healing of the Hyuuga. "Although we are using this child's hair as a medium, please do not make mistake in the cell ratio of the damaged part!" Shizune shouted as blisters of sweat drop from her forehead, her short black hair swaying due to the static electricity surrounding the Hyuuga boy.

She saw everyone in agreement nodding at her but she continued to warn them just the same, "every strand must be affected by the chakra control!"

"Yes!" they answered as they concentrated to manipulate, at the point of exhaustion, the hair used to regenerate all the tissue that was damaged. Visible from the naked eye, the hair surrounded the wound and with it new cells and tissue replaced the damaged part.

"Uhh…" Neji gasped as the operation progress. In every corner of the squared-seal a shinobi was present performing the regeneration jutsu and with each one a partner was present, ready to take their place if their chakra won't hold.

Rubbing his fingers and clasping his hand to suppress his nervousness, Shikamaru Nara sat on the chair near the emergency room waiting for good news about his comrades, the comrades that he led into the forest with a mission to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru's henchmen, "there's no use in fidgeting," a girl's voice echoed in Shikamaru's ears. Temari, a nin from the country of sand, continued on teasing him, "sacrifice is an evitable part of missions for nins like us, didn't you receive emotion training?" she asked with her arms cross, holding her knee. She was seated comfortably in a seat in front of Shikamaru with her legs crossed to one another.

The young man knew he had to defend himself at least, "training and actual combat are different…" the young boy with his hair tied down at the back of his head replied.

"In a mission, you don't really know what's going to happen…" the girl kept her ear, listening , "and I…was a team leader for the first time on this mission…"

He gasped for some air filling his lungs as he paused for moment, "because of that, I understand that…I'm not cut out to be shinobi," he said straight into her, hoping she understood. The look on her face changed in an instant and her opened eyes narrowed a bit trying to look into his soul.

"Unexpected fragility…men are strange."

He heard her but decided not to involve himself anymore. Shikamaru, a battlefield genius, also the only genin who passed the chuunin exam decided to take his leave. Escaping a long argument, he got up from his seat evading the gaze of the sand girl.

Shikamaru continued to walk away from her until he heard his father standing right at the next corner a couple of meters away from the girl of the sand. "Shikamaru…you're being talked down by a girl and you're running away…?"

He looked at him at the corner of his eyes, "I don't want to have a troublesome argument…because I'm not a girl."

"Yes…but you're also not a man."

His father looked at him with keen eyes, "you're just a regular coward."

Though she doesn't intend to, Temari overheard Shikamaru and his father, she want to tell something to the chuunin brat but decided it wasn't her place. She looked at them at the corner of her big round eyes and listened, "even if you quit being a ninja, missions will still be given to them and someone will lead them to it. So by then, maybe your friends would have died…"

He was quick to give his conclusion, "but, if you're their leader at that time…your companions may not have to reach that end."

Shikamaru removed his father out of his sight, he stayed their standing in the middle of the hallway, listening to his wisdom, "if you look at this as experience and learn from it….maybe you won't have trouble carrying out mission."

Shikaku Nara ignored the fact that Temari was listening. It was imperative for his son to learn from this experience, he paused for a while, allowed his son to speak but his sadness completely sealed his lips. Scratching the back of his head, the Nara head decided to educate him more, "if your companions are really important to you, before you think of running away…consider that you may become an even greater leader for your friends!"

"That's what It means to be a real companion, you coward!" he said his voice reached its peak, unable to hid disappointment and at the same time, his hope of a greater future for his son. The sand shinobi who was keenly listening to both men showed concern in her eyes as she look at Shikamaru, the latter bowed his head looking at his feet without saying a single word. Silence enveloped each one of them with the atmosphere growing heavy every moment that pass, until a door slide, Shikamaru was startled to hear a voice and a shadow appearing after the door.

"It's alright now," the voice of the Godaime echoed in Shikamaru's ears, lifted his spirit at once, and poured a warm blessing on his eyes. It was one of the best phrases he had heard today. His best friend Akimichi Chouji was out of the critical status.

"The continuous cell destruction effects of the pills were stopped by an antidote I made. This time he was saved it was a success," she said sitting down on the chair Shikamaru was sitting on a while ago. Temari and Shikaku listened to her with smile plastered on their faces.

The Nara head stayed close to the wall looking at the Hokage from where he was standing, "I used a special drug-mixing manual from the Nara clan. There were some serious things in that part," she explained.

"Thank…" Shikaku was interrupted.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shikaku, Tsunade and Temari were forced to look at the owner of the voice, they found Shizune wiping the blisters of sweat from her face while escalating the news to them, "Hyuuga Neji…his condition has stabilized!"

Shikamaru who was listening and looking at Shizune who appeared in front of him right on the next corner can't help himself as he shivered in delight. Slowly tears that swelled his eyes escaped; Shizune stopped saying another word. She felt the burden on Shikamaru's shoulders lighten up.

"Shikamaru , it seems everyone in your team had survived, congratulations! Though, we have yet to receive information about Naruto and Sasuke… if we counted both of them everyone's fine, that's more important than anything."

Unable to stop the emotions that's been filling inside of him, tears flowed silently down to Shikamaru's chin, "next time, definitely…I'll show that I can do it flawlessly."


	3. Back to Konohagakure

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. All characters are owned by its author Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Note: Please be good with the reviews since this is my first Naruto-fic I might miss on something so I am calling all Naruto anime/manga fan to give me advice. Thanks for your support and hopefully you can give me reviews after you read. I am also willing to return reviews.

**Chapter 3: Back to Konohagakure**

Treatments to the team led by Shikamaru went smoothly, outlived their critical condition, and only one guy was left out of the loop but none many were aware of that at the moment. The Nara clan successor wiped the tears off his face, embarrassed to show fragility when he felt another shinobi entered the hallway, "Pardon the interruption, Godaime-sama!"

"What is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Kakashi and Sasuke are back," the messenger answered with his head still bowed down to the floor, kneeling down in the presence of Shizune. All of the eyes focused on him and then back to the hokage, "that's one good news for you, Shikamaru," Tsunade added with a smile.

"I guess we need to celebrate, aren't we Shikamaru?" his father rejoiced, delighted of the result, and at the success of his son. He tapped Shikamaru's shoulder as he closed the gap between them. The Chuunin kid smiled and returned his gaze to the news bearer, "what about Naruto, did that guy went somewhere else?" _he probably doesn't want to see Sakura hugging Sasuke, it's not like I'm interested anyway but I guess I got to hand it to the man, he did manage to retrieve the troublesome guy so I better congratulate him myself._

"I am sorry but Naruto is not among them."

"What?"

"Where is he then…?" questions registered into each and everyone's face, Shikamaru was certain that Naruto will be fine considering he was bound to face his friend not a defined enemy. Various questions and conclusions were made into every one's mind including the Hokage who was thinking it might have been a bad move of her to have the container of the Kyuubi handle missions like this one.

One more shadow appeared behind the medical nin in white suit, Kakashi walked silently in the middle of the hallway announcing his deal, "I think we have a serious thing to discuss, Tsunade-sama."

"No, let me be the one to explain everything, Kakashi-sensei," Sasuke appeared behind his jounin master and look intensely at everyone but before he could utter another word he lost consciousness, crashing on the floor, his head would've hit the solid ground if not of Kakashi. In a swift motion, the jounin grabbed him to safety and lifted him to his care.

"I guess, I will have to wait until he regains his consciousness," the Godaime blocked anyone from asking anymore questions as the possessor of the answer delve into sleep. Kakashi helped his student to bed. Tsunade and the others were behind looking at the Uchiha who remained dormant and unconscious. A slight change etched into the Godaime's face as she took a glimpse of the kid, _I hope it's not that serious, _she thought after holding the forehead of Sasuke.

Kakashi looked at everyone after he put down his student, "I know you all have a lot of questions…but, my knowledge of what happened in the Valley of the End is also limited as you are. We will have to wait until he's ready."

_Valley of the End?_ Shikamaru looked at the Uchiha's face closely before he left the room looking for the Godaime who manage to evade the crowd of shinobi except for Kakashi. They were talking about something but he failed to hear all of it except for one word, _coma._

The shadow expert managed to grab the attention of the hokage as soon as Kakashi left her; she looked at him with a smile and asked him to walk with her up to her office. "You look like you want to ask something from me."

"I was thinking…"

"What is it?"

Both of them walk slowly, the Nara kid accidentally saw the hokage's cleavage revealing a part of her chest, blood race to his head giving him a red face, he shook his head wiping the image away from his mind, Shikamaru would have traveled the world of adults if he didn't heard the hokage calling his name, "Shikamaru, what –," he immediately cut the hokage in mid-sentence.

"What I wanted to ask you…for the level of the mission and the members of the team, there were different conditions, but…for such a team shouldn't we…have been assigned a medical ninja?" he asked with clear intentions though he couldn't hide his reddened face yet.

A serious Tsunade revealed herself, not looking at Shikamaru's face she stated, "…I understand what you're saying…a long time ago, I wrote the same thing in a report on team survival and mission success rates…" Shikamaru remembered the policy made a long time ago and the origin of the four man team.

"…but it's not easy to train a medical ninja," the Godaime said with a straight face. Shikamaru listened to her absorbing all the knowledge the Hokage shared. "Medical ninjas require different skills compared to ninjas who focus on fighting…you must have every aspect of your chakra control refined to perfection…"

The godaime continued, looking at Shikamaru who repossessed his calm face at the corner of her eyes, "…study a large amount of specialized knowledge…have the ability to apply that knowledge and never give up on their comrades…that is actually 'the most important thing' that makes a first-class…medical ninja…"

_Important thing…?_

"You go on ahead to Sasuke's room, I'll come after I pick up the medicine," she said leaving the chuunin behind, waving hand at her wake. Shikamaru looked at the clear sky and pondered on what the Godaime really meant, while looking at the clouds he remembered Naruto, "…where could that noisy guy be…this is really troublesome," he whispered to the wind as he left to the uchiha's room.

A lady was patiently watching the river run underneath the bridge; it was though she can see the Uchiha's face etched on the stone below the water. Haruno Sakura can still remember the night when her beloved friend leave her be, the night when Sasuke told her that he would leave Konoha.

_Please come back Sasuke-kun…_she thought, innocent from what was happening in the hospital. She brushed her pink hair careful not to remove the Konoha forehead protector that she used as a head band. "…I hope Naruto did catch up to Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura!" the lady on the bridge was startled to hear someone yell her name, it was her most vicious rival, Ino Yamanaka. She rushed into her sharing the great news, "it looks like everyone's back! Come on now, let's go to the hospital…!"

Ino doesn't need to drag the pink-head lady toward the hospital, immediately the thought of Naruto dragging Sasuke back into the village entered her mind. _I just hope Naruto didn't hurt Sasuke-kun, well I don't think he can do it either even if he want to, _she kept in mind while trekking the path to the building.

"Oh, Sakura," a familiar voice called the pink-haired girl before they enter the main entrance of the hospital, she looked at him and smiled, but as she noticed the book his holding a frown was drawn to her face. "You're reading that book again, Kakashi-sensei," pointing out the book his holding while under the shadow of the tree.

Ino waited for her friend until she's done talking to her jounin master, she heard her ask one more question before trying to escape the scene, "do you know what room is Sasuke-kun and Naruto, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Ah! Yes, he's on 221," he answered with his eye glued on the book not looking at her pupil. He heard Sakura say goodbye and murmured something but his eyes were affixed on the book he's holding. His student was an inch away from the hospital when he threw them a glance, _I wonder if I should've told her about Naruto. _Kakashi shook his head and closed the book authored by Jiraiya. _I guess I just can't, enjoy the day reading my favorite book without thinking of them, even I wouldn't know what will happen to my team now._

Inside the hospital, Ino went directly into the reception area, asking the room of Chouji and if Shikamaru was also confined. The receptionist shook his head saying the Nara kid was fine when they came and pointed the room of the fat kid instead. "I'm gonna go see Chouji and you…?" asked by Ino.

"I'll go ahead to room 221, maybe Naruto and Sasuke were there," she confirmed not bothering to verify with the reception of their location.

Meanwhile, Sasuke sat on his bed looking at the forehead protector Naruto left behind. Before they both, Kakashi and Sasuke, made it in Konoha his Jounin-sensei gave him the item, "I think you should take care of this," he said leaving the konoha forehead protector in his hands.

"So, you're awake," turning his head, looking at the door, Sasuke found the Nara guy standing on his doorstep. A timid and bitter smile carved on his face as he return his gaze back on Naruto's forehead protector. He can hear Shikamaru stepping forward but he refused to look in his eyes, to look at his face, instead Sasuke opened himself, "…when I decided to go with Orochimaru, I told myself that I have no intention of coming back here again," he paused for a while and stared at Shikamaru standing before his bed.

"…but Naruto dragged me back here, that noisy bastard showed me who I really am, at first I really don't care about anyone, not even you, or Naruto…all I wanted was to kill my brother, even now that hatred is in my heart," Shikamaru listened intently, looking at Sasuke as the latter close his fist grabbing the white cloth that covered his feet, "…but I don't think I can ever forgive myself for killing Naruto."

A sudden burst of anger made Shikamaru act without thinking, grabbing Sasuke by his collar his fist an inch away from the Sharingan-user's face, "Sakura!" they both stopped from breathing as they heard the voice of the Godaime behind the door, _did Sakura heard everything…_

Ino reached the room at last which was at the sixth floor, there she found Choza Akimichi who was bigger than his son Chouji. "Ahh! We still can't talk to him…" she gasped in dismay. "Yeah! But Tsunade-sama said that he'll regain consciousness soon," Chouza explained.

_Alright…that's good, _she exhaled approvingly. Chouza was relieved to see Ino in comfort upon hearing the good news but with straight face he said truthfully, "Tsunade-sama's return to Konoha utterly saved us…if she hadn't come, Chouji would now be…" sadness filled every word he spilled. The thought of the son leaving his father behind.

…_the fifth hokage…_

Back to Uchiha's room, the pink-haired girl hasn't entered yet, "Sakura!" a woman's voice startled her, instantaneously she looked at the owner and found the fifth hokage, smiling at her. "What's wrong…Sakura? Why don't you enter, I'm sure Sasuke would be delighted to know a friend came to see him."

Shikamaru pulled his hand away throwing eyes of disgust at Sasuke as he took a step toward the door, not waiting for the next visitors to come in. The word friend seemed to have an effect on Sasuke that the latter immediately turn his gaze away from the chuunin. "What's wrong with you guys?" Tsunade and Sakura made it inside the room with the Godaime leading, checking the status of the Uchiha.

"Is there anything wrong?" puzzled, the Godaime asked Sasuke and Shikamaru who are both enveloped in silence.

The Nara kid just stood there looking at Sasuke with the Godaime and Sakura, "I'm sorry…" he whispered, his voice trembling.

"Did you really kill…Naruto?" tears flowed down on Sakura's smooth face like the river in the Valley of the End. Sasuke dared not to look into her eyes, even when she took one step closer, "…you couldn't have…you can't…not Naruto… yah, well… he's a pain but that Naruto is…" the tears flowed down her eyes without constraint, the thought of the loud ninja dying inside her mind was almost real. Sakura can see the blood-wrapped face of Naruto spilling his last word before he died, "I…made my…promise…Sakura…-chan."

"Don't kill Naruto, just yet." A voice from the window magnetized their eyes; four pair of eyes saw Kakashi sitting right at the window holding his favorite book on his right hand. He flipped his book close and has it inside his vest before climbing inside the room.

The Godaime broke her silence and with her eyes gazing at Kakashi, she asked, "What has happened to Naruto, Kakashi?"

"Whether Naruto was dead or not, remain a mystery, actually even if Sasuke manage to kill Naruto the truth still remain the same, whoever abducted Naruto needed him badly and I don't think he'll be of any use if dead..." Kakashi stated, he paused for a while and then he sat beside Sasuke.

"Also…before you all judge Sasuke, this guy tried to find a medic to save Naruto," tapping Sasuke's shoulder, Kakashi rose from his bed and bowed his head slightly at the Godaime.

"…if only I found one immediately, maybe Naruto was…but that is only just an excuse…please forgive me. It was my fault that Naruto isn't here and everyone was..." Guilt caused tremors in his heart. His unstable sound of grief and suffering flowed down his chin.

"No one's here blaming you Sasuke. And beside Naruto will curse me from his death bed if I am to do that." Shikamaru relieved him. "That goes to you too Sakura, don't blame yourself. Naruto wouldn't like that."

"I told you, don't kill Naruto just yet," Kakashi adamantly announced. Slowly he managed to come close to the window and with one foot on the rail, Kakashi connoted, "…that lousy ninja won't die easily."

Shikamaru nodded in agreement, smiling as he himself made an excuse to escape from the room. Sakura on the other hand, took another step closer to Sasuke, holding his hand and whispering in his ears, "We will find Naruto, Sasuke-kun," _that bastard can't die until we do; _her thought almost spoke for her. Suddenly, electric bolts of shyness jolted Sakura forcing her to drop Sasuke's hand, her face immediately turned crimson red as stuttered steps put her back from where she started.

"W-we will save Naruto, Sasuke-kun, together next time," she said following Shikamaru behind who smiled and disappeared from the door instantly before Sakura. The Godaime who has been listening to them was pleased and nodded at Kakashi who did not bother say a word and after waving his hand, Kakashi disappeared from the window. Sasuke looked at the Godaime, still drenched in tears, "…you have lots of good friends here, Sasuke."

After all that Sasuke was left alone in his room, looking at the horizon, the Uchiha kid clearly oversee all the houses and village leaving peacefully inside Konoha. It was then that an excruciating pain was induced from the mark on his neck; his body has lost freedom as though he was in a different world. _Do you still desire strength, Uchiha Sasuke?_ A familiar voice whispered into his soul.


	4. Premonition Of Departure

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Please be good with the reviews since this is my first Naruto-fic I might miss on something so I am calling all Naruto anime/manga fan to give me advice. Thanks for your support and hopefully you can give me reviews after you read. I am also willing to return reviews.

**Chapter 4: Premonition Of Departure**

The sun has set and rose again and after the incident of what happened to Naruto and all the other genins, a shadow knocked at the office of the Hokage. "Come in!" shouted by Tsunade, she was certainly not in a good mood especially after looking at all the papers and documents laid before her eyes. She needed to sign all of it after reading into each and every document and after that she was required to assign the tasks to the next available competent ninja and that was where the problem lies. It also seemed that Shizune hasn't come back yet from the mission given to her.

A knock gave Tsunade a breather and asked the visitor to come in. The door opened displaying a pink-headed lady with her forehead shining at the basking sunlight. She entered the room of the Hokage. "I have a request," Sakura exclaimed with a straight face.

"What is it, Sakura?" Tsunade gave her just a glance and went back to her papers.

"Please, make me your apprentice."

The Godaime was pretty much sure it has something to do with the event that took place in Sasuke's room but the spark in her eyes roused her curiosity. Tsunade looked at her closely, observing if she do have, _the important thing…, w_ritten in her face.

_You're also troubled aren't you…_a smirk reshaped Tsunade's lips as she remembered her lover and her brother who dreamt of becoming a Hokage in the past. She put her hand below her chin and examined the apprentice to be, "Haruno Sakura…I've heard from Kakashi that you're intelligent and that you have a strong spirit but you must know how delicate a life is… to train to become a medical ninja requires a thousand times more intelligence and spirit that you currently have…"

Sakura knelt down, bowed again, asked that she required strength to protect her friends and ensured the safety of the place where they can return to in the future, Konohagakure. Tsunade stood up, rested the pile of papers and turned around, her eyes has a shade of anxiety as she overlook at the village from the window of her office. She came back to Sakura with a smile etched on her face, "alright…from now on, I won't go easy on you!"

"O-ok!" she exclaimed delightfully with the light bouncing from her forehead blinding Tsunade. The Godaime instinctively covered her eyes with the palm of her hand, immediately Sakura tried to cover hers, apologized a couple of times after bowing her head.

The warm rays of the sun reach all end of Konoha even the graveyard surrounded by the tall trees where Kakashi visited almost every day, "now as a jounin, I have subordinates, but, like before…I'm always regretting all of it…even with this eye…I couldn't see what was going to happen…" he sighed at his defeat. Closing his eyes he thought of his friend as though his in front of him, "if you were alive…what would you say to me now…eh…? Obito." He asked but the silhouette of his friend disappeared without saying a word only a smile that reached his heart. _I know, my students are the one closer to my heart and I don't know, I can't lose them as well, right…Obito._

Back into the hospital, Sasuke remained asleep and as he delved into the shadows of his own subconscious mind another entity enveloped his body. Within a boundary conquered by eternal darkness Sasuke was searching for the light but non-exist, he called out but no one answered. _Where am I…? What is this place…?_

"Welcome! Uchiha Sasuke," a voice seemed to have heard his thought.

"Who are you? Where am I…?" he asked a kunai in his hand.

"I don't think that is what you really want to ask…Sasuke."

The voice was leading him to nowhere and the darkness seemed to cloud his judgment, "Show yourself…"

He suddenly felt a presence from behind, he turned and found a lurking shadow with its back before him. "Who are you…? Show your face…you coward."

"Coward…? Does showing my face proof enough that I am brave? …what do you think now?" he showed his face and after he turned around Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw a pair of eyes he knew so much, he hated so much as if he saw his own brother, the pair of eyes that would only belong to an Uchiha. "Impossible…who are you…? And what do you need from me…?" he asked tumbling from his feet. He was not afraid but he was surprised to see another one with the same blood.

"Now you want my name…but my name isn't important…right?" shadow covered his entire face even the color of his hair but the kaleidoscope eyes he possess remained non-concealable, the very sight of the eyes only an uchiha would have gave chill to Sasuke, he can feel his own blood racing toward his heart, "Hmm…you seemed surprise to see a sharingan eyes, you didn't think you and your brother are the only Uchiha alive…don't you?"

"Huh!" the shadow looked away feeling somebody's presence and afterwards he disappeared from the uchiha's sight only to resurface on Sasuke's side whispering words in his ears, the uchiha kid was unable to move at the time as sweat started to damped his entire body. "What you wanted to know, really, is what I can do for you, we don't have much time right now but we will see each other again, it doesn't matter where or how but I will reach you, as long as you have those eyes," using his own sharingan Sasuke saw a smirk etched on the shadow's face though everything remain blurry that it almost hurt just to look at him.

"Wait!" Sasuke called out trying to reach the shadow that left his side with his hand.

"Don't worry, I will come to you when you are prepared, so be prepared to take on this eyes, the Mangekyou Sharingan will be yours soon, Uchiha Sasuke," and the shadow vanished in midst of darkness but before it did, the uchiha saw the pair of eyes similar to his brother's but at the same time different in a manner he can't explain well. Sasuke tried to grab the shadow but it's gone and with it the darkness was revoked by the blinding sunlight entering his room. The Uchiha kid was awake and at the same time he felt the earth shake like a big rock falling from the sky just outside his window.

He was surprised to see an unexpected visitor, "Jiraiya-sama…?"

"Hey!" the white-haired old sannin greeted him, leaving his summoned gigantic toad outside. Silence covered the both of them; the black haired genin can see from the corner of his eyes the sannin who trained Naruto sitting comfortably on the rail of the window. Mixed emotions enveloped his heart, he doesn't know what to say and there was slight fear as to what Jiraiya might say once he knew that he killed Naruto with his bare hands.

"Don't worry, Naruto was safe," he confirmed turning around to Sasuke with his straight face. The uchiha would have added a few words but Jiraiya was quick to differ, "you are to be my apprentice from now on, I will train you one-on-one for three years and the first rule that I want to impose is to never challenge my information gathering skill," smiling at the genin.

"But…I-" he pulled his gaze from Jiraiya and turned his stare on his hand looking at the forehead protector of Naruto.

"While I was investigating Orochimaru's jutsu of immortality, I found interesting information about Akatsuki, Naruto was being held by them but they won't be able to use him just yet not for at least three years and it won't do them well if he was dead either. Even if you said you killed him, he is alive now."

Jiraiya looked intently at the uchiha and the past flash right into his eyes, the day when he learned of Orochimaru's plot. They were both young back then but Orochimaru possess the same evil aura like he did today, lust for power and desire for immortality drove the snake sannin into madness.

"Why…why are you…we, who are called the 'sannin', we have been companions since we were children, haven't we!?" Jiraiya exclaimed his wounds bearing his blood flowing from his head. Slowly he tried to regain his usual breathing while looking at his old friend, Orochimaru, who seems to have lost his sanity.

"Kukuku…you'll always be a simpleton Jiraiya, whatever you're thinking now, it won't work because you have no idea of what I was doing…" Inside the forest of death the two sannin fought on for what they believed in and wanted.

"Think again of what you're doing…Orochimaru…"

"You're pitiful! That's why you'll always be a fool," the snake sannin casted as he launched himself toward Jiraiya. _I kept asking… but eventually I accepted the fact that he wouldn't come back…I left that painful time behind helplessly…Naruto, I'm glad that you managed to have him back, _Jiraiya thought as he regained his composure, he look at the horizon, the clear wind that surround Konoha and then back to Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke…I'm glad that you're not the same as Orochimaru…"

A wryly smile snatched the lips of the uchiha after listening to Jiraiya, _deep inside…even if I wanted to kill Naruto and regain the power of Mangekyou Sharingan, at that last moment, _the image of when he speared his chidori in Naruto's heart came back to him, _I tried to avoid his heart, though I really need to kill him…deep inside I now knew that I want him to stop me._

Sasuke was pushed back to reality by the Sannin's voice, "anyway I have decided to make you my apprentice, you will need all the strength you need to bring Naruto back especially this time," the sharingan teen got the picture of Jiraiya in his eyes as curiosity filled his mind.

"…this time…?"

"This time you will surely be facing your brother, Itachi," the look in Sasuke's eyes changed much as he heard the name of his brother, Jiraiya smirk as he watch the fire burning in the kid's eyes. Pulling his body away from the bed, Jiraiya had his right foot at the rail of the window, ready to jump over but before he do, he left the mesmerized kid some reminders, "When you leave the hospital, get ready to depart, Sasuke."

Though he wasn't looking, Jiraiya felt the nod behind his back and so he disappeared by the window, a gigantic toad with a pipe at his tow, leaving only a trace of smoke at his wake and an apprentice set straight on facing his future with a deeper resolve.

Meanwhile deep inside the never-ending darkness where despair echoes on every corner of its temple, hatred himself rose from his feet, frustration was projected by his eyes; the four-eyed Kabuto would have escaped if he doesn't knew it was Orochimaru right in front of him, almost ready to devour his life upon learning of what happened to Sasuke and to the sound four. "Kimimaro died for nothing, that useless fool…I told you Kabuto, my future is in that child, you need to take him back, I need that child!"

"I apologize, Orochimaru-sama but right now, Konoha is definitely on guard after our last attempt and it will be difficult to reassemble a team that will-…"

"That is enough, Kabuto… we shall be waiting then but I want you to prepare four men at least," he gestured Kabuto to leave him be while he traverse the main path of his prison where numerous nin from different villages were captured and being put to the test. "Hai! Orochimaru-sama," he proclaimed gleefully before leaving his master. "…kukuku…you will still be mine, Sasuke-kun."


	5. Rising Sun

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. All characters are owned by its author Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Note: Please be good with the reviews since this is my first Naruto-fic I might miss on something so I am calling all Naruto anime/manga fan to give me advice. Thanks for your support and hopefully you can give me reviews after you read. I am also willing to return reviews.

Special thanks to _**Kirimori**_ and _**loaned**_ for their reviews.

**--:Rising Sun:--**

It was a fine beautiful day in Konohagakure and inside the main office of the godaime Haruno Sakura's determination echoed, the books surrounding the room would have written how determined she was if only it has hands, "Haah!" she bawled concentrating all her effort in saving a single fish that was half dead a minute ago, but now the seven inch fish was flapping its tail, thanking the pink-head for a life.

"I made it," she proclaimed smiling at her master who was equally happy as she. The amount of chakra and concentration needed to perform the jutsu was extraordinary and Tsunade's apprentice cleared all of it.

_She's come this far after only three months…I haven't seen such a talent since Shizune…_she thought with grin plastered on her face, "Nice job Sakura, that's it for this morning."

"O-Ok!" she answered excitingly; her scream was almost heard by the two shinobi walking on the field near the main office of the Godaime. Akamaru was energetically playing around, trying to catch the roaming butterflies while his master, Kiba was talking to Aburame Shino. "It's rare to see you going out on a walk with someone," he connoted at his teammate.

"Is it because we're meeting at Kurenai-sensei's soon, right…?" Kiba implied but Shino was quick to differ, "every once in a while, we should talk freely…that's what we call teamwork," Shino explained.

After a couple of seconds he whispered, "…what kind of mission was it…? Tell me," curiosity filled his mind as he look at Kiba through his shades.

"It was amazing! …but I don't know if I should talk about it," he said trying to evade a long narrative story, suddenly the wounded Akamaru came in his mind, he looked at his friend intently and thought, _I wont let Akamaru end up like that again…because of that we should improve our jutsu even further…_

"No…tell me about it, because that is what teamwork is," he insisted. Kiba was surprised to hear his team mate raise the tone of his voice in an effort to take information from him. "…you…are you just annoyed because you were left out?" Shino continued to walk silently while listening to Kiba who although appeared to refuse shared his piece of story of what happened to their mission until they reach the house of the Hyuuga main branch.

_I must be able to advance until I see that…_Hyuuga Neji was having a practice match against Hinata's father Hiashi Hyuuga when Kiba and Shino came in, "Let's take a break, Neji…" he said to his nephew after noticing the team mates of Hinata barging in, he welcomed them and sat on the wooden shed, Hinata came in not long after bringing in a couple of tea for her cousin and father and to her guests.

"I heard that Uchiha Sasuke is leaving the village for his training today," Neji said with a straight face looking at the rocky floor. "Did you ask him about Naruto, Hinata-sama?" he added.

"We already did, but Hinata fainted when she heard him say, he killed Naruto," Kiba entered their conversation as soon as he was close enough. Hinata turned her gaze away and found her father holding her hand, "I don't think Sasuke did it and even if that is true, what I heard from the godaime is that Naruto lives and is currently being held captive by the Akatsuki," Hinata nodded at his father and displayed a dry smile, laughter broke out as Kiba added a pinch of his mind, "…and I almost kick his ass, good thing Sakura was there and explained to us what had happened."

"Don't worry Hinata-sama… that Naruto won't die easily."

Hinata showed great interest in Naruto's safety while Chouji in the other hand displayed importance in gaining his lost weight, _munch munch, _he ate all the food he could. Ino can only smile in amazement while watching his teammate dispose of the food in his plate, "I liked how thin you were when you left the hospital…you really know how to rebound back," she said while looking at the renewed Chouji Akimichi.

The leader of the team, Sarutobi Asuma, smirked at the gullible way Chouji scram his meal, "if he's appetite's back then there's no need to worry about his body!" he proclaimed while exhaling the smoke from his newly lit cigarette.

"When I'm done eating, let's go and train, Asuma-sensei," the fat-kid announced. Shikamaru can only grin while looking at the revived friend while Ino displayed her concern, "hold it! You…idiot! You've only just recovered!!"

The rejuvenated team gave Asuma a reason to laugh it all out. _Ahahaha!_

Just before Chouji could finish his plate Shikamaru waived goodbye at his sensei, nodding at Chouji and Ino. _A chuunin has a lot of responsibility _thought by the fat-kid as he chump on his last few bites.

"Hwacha!"

"Toh! …Toryah!" Random howl of Lee echoed in the forest near Konoha, "Lee…how about a short break…?" exhausted and panting while lying on the floor, Gai couldn't stop his young energetic apprentice in showing his talent in using taijutsu, a hand-to-hand combat skill which was a given to talented ninja. Lee make it appoint that although he cannot create ninja seals, he was one of the top ninja when it comes to taijutsu.

"What's wrong Gai-sensei?!! Youth never waits!" he exclaimed looking at his teacher at the corner of his eye while kicking the invisible wind.

"Hai! Hai! Haiyah!"

_Oww…Soon I'll hit the age where youth is impossible, won't I? _Gai thought of himself while looking at his student, vigorously moving like the wind that surrounds the forest. Tenten has been watching both of them all along while sitting comfortably on one of the dead logs, laughing at the sight of her instructor failing to coup up with Lee.

In contrast to the loud atmosphere in the forest, Shikamaru had led the sand shinobi at the main entrance of the village. Temari, Gaara and Kankuro were leaving today to their windy country. "If anything happens again, we'll help out…is that fine with you, cry baby?" whispered by Temari as the three shinobi get ready to depart. Shikamaru returned a simple beam at her followed by a remark, "you talk too much…really…"

Shikamaru looked at the three of them as they disappear in the woods, _those three are fearsome as enemies but quite useful as allies, _he thought just before he turned his back around where Chouji, Ino and his master was waiting. It would be another day of harsh training for Sarutobi Team but just like his father, the great third hokage, Asuma ought to take care of the small leaves of Konoha.

"…"

_As long as this great tree called the hidden leaf village is entrusted to me…no matter what crisis may befall on the village the duty of protecting and raising the little leaves falls on me, _Tsunade reminded herself as she looked at the picture of all the past hokage. "…being a hokage…difficult, isn't it?"

It was almost noon and while the hokage was reminiscing the day she accepted the responsibility, Sakura was running exhaustedly, trying to catch up with Sasuke. _…maybe…Tsunade-sensei knew how badly I want to see Sasuke-kun off…_at far ahead she saw Sasuke walking with Jiraiya almost near the front gate, "Sasu-…" she covered her mouth as a shadow appeared before Jiraiya and Sasuke, it was Iruka standing right at chuunin post near the gate.

"Jiraiya-sama," Iruka called the name of the sannin who looked away giving both the low ranking soldiers a time to speak to one another, Sasuke knew how much Iruka cared for the holder of the nine-tails and even if Jiraiya told him that the chuunin had calmed down he still can't look right into his eyes, the guilt has stained his heart. Suddenly he felt a warm tap on his shoulder, Iruka was crying, his tears falling from his chin, "…you don't need to feel any guilt Sasuke-kun, what Naruto did, what Naruto did was…he cared for you as much as I cared for him…please return to Konoha soon and retrieve Naruto from them."

He felt a prick of pain in his heart but Sasuke endured as he bit his tongue, blood flowed through his lips, "I regret what I did to Naruto…and will sure come back to get him like he did to me… that idiot, I will get him back, Iruka-senpai," he promised looking at the chuunin with serene and sad eyes. Jiraiya calmed Iruka down until his tears run off and then he delightfully bid the both of them safe journey. Sakura watched the whole event with teary eyes and although she was not able to personally see Sasuke off, deep in her heart she knew he'll be back to finish what Naruto had started. _That idiot, Iruka-senpai will pay for this, _her passionate alter-ego commented.

Before setting his last foot off the Konoha, Sasuke once again looked at his village where the proud faces of the Hokage's were carved, _I will be leaving you again, but this time I promise I'll return, and after I retrieve Naruto back…just wait for me brother…I will do things my own way, and then I will take your life away._ Sasuke was again thinking of his brother. At that same moment, a powerful group has gathered, in one of the deepest cave unbeknownst to Konohagakure, nine powerful, most wanted shinobi were assembled, "Orochimaru failed to achieve the sharingan…"

All of them were hidden in the dark shadow, not even showing their faces to one another, it was though they knew each other even by the scent of chakra, "Itachi…your brother…"

"There's no need to be impatient…yeah, someday, Orochimaru will be killed…yeah, but more importantly, we have three years if we do it all together, our success rate will be high…yeah?" said by the shadow hanging upside down.

One of them emitted a dreaded chakra and with his unusual eyes, he looked at his members as though observing their souls, "Yes…our ambitions…Itachi give me details about the jinchuuriki's condition."

"Leader…that kid…are you really going to have him replace Orochimaru…," mentioned by a small shadow with spikes above his presumed head.

"Yes…that is if he recovered the ring from Orochimaru, that is enough to keep the jinchuuriki busy anyway, while we perform our main task, Itachi I trust that you can handle him, try not to teach him that much or we may have a hard time dealing with him later."

"Naruto…is fine, I will give him a proper training, enough for him to defeat Orochimaru," the brother of Sasuke had finally responded, his eyes beaming with interest.

"Heeyehh…what did you told the kyuubi, Itachi-san? He seemed to have calmed down," everyone's gaze turned to Itachi as an interesting question was deployed.

"…"


	6. Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. All characters are owned by its author Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Note: Please be good with the reviews since this is my first Naruto-fic I might miss on something so I am calling all Naruto anime/manga fan to give me advice. Thanks for your support and hopefully you can give me reviews after you read. I am also willing to return reviews. Sorry for some slight side track.

Special thanks to Kirimori and loaned for unrelenting support and constructive reviews. You don't know how much your reviews meant to me. Every single word from you guys motivated me; hopefully my reviews have the same effect.

**--: Heiress of the Hyuuga Clan :--**

Inside a dark cave where one torch served as the bringer of light on the numerous corner of the rocky place, lies a blonde kid surrounded by mischievous shadows in black cape decorated by red clouds, each of them wearing a ring representing their place on the dreaded team. "The jinchuuriki should live…or our ambitions will crumble," one possessing unusual eyes voiced out.

"Leave it to me…leader…" the shadow announced. In a flash, he slashed the gap between him and the jinchuuriki, his mid-finger pointing at Naruto's heart. Small sparks of hope for the Jinchuuriki was formed in his finger and in an instant the electricity flowed into the blonde's body, forcing his heart to pump. _What's happening…_the kyuubi inside Naruto was awakened from his slumber, he thought that his container had died already with him, he will to but that doesn't seem to be the case, at some point Naruto was still fighting, _I thought this kid is but useless, hmm…wake up kid…_but Naruto remained motionless.

"What we capture…should be killed quickly, right Kakuzu?" in an instant the crazy Jashin believer Hidan ought to kill Naruto with his three-bladed scythe. Harder than steel, Kakuzu stopped the three-bladed scythe of his partner Hidan with his reinforced hand, a few centimeters away from Naruto's face. The piercing gaze from everyone's eyes could almost kill Hidan but the latter doesn't care that much as he laughed at them, "Hahaha! I'm just joking…beside I haven't prayed yet."

Hidan being a Jashin believer thought of not letting anyone who was captured became a prisoner but his belief was just a cover up for his lust for death. He wanted to kill and even after joining Akatsuki he still planned to pursue his own goal or objective. "Ehehehe…I think you need to get back to your place, Hidan," warned by Kisame as he look into his eyes.

Casting his villainous eyes, Hidan grunted at Kisame, "Shut your yep, you shark idiot."

"Both of you silence. Kakuzu make sure he survive," the leader of the team stepped up to disrupt any more interruption and although Kisame conceded, Hidan doesn't seem to have any respect toward their leader as he continued to plunder scenes, "Hahaha! You call yourself Akatsuki, yet you still need the power of this pathetic creature," he mocked at him.

"Hidan, shut up…" Kakuzu reprimanded, his partner did not stop though in mocking him but did stop in challenging the leader of Akatsuki. With a single nod from the Akatsuki leader, Kakuzu proceeded and after a few more shock, before Naruto turned into crisp, the jinchuuriki was revived coughing the air that got stuck in his lungs.

"You're brother…he gave us a great deal of problem, Itachi," the leader of the team turned his back after, gazing at Itachi in the corner of his eyes.

"Since he was a leaf ninja…you take care of him, Itachi," Zetsu said before disappearing with the others. Itachi accepted a few remarks from Kakuzu and the other member before he was left alone with the recuperating kyuubi.

"Naruto!"

Hinata woke up from a dream, her byakugan activated that exhausted her eyes, she tried to rub the pain with her hands but as she felt the blisters of sweat surrounding her forehead, the princess of the Hyuuga clan rose from the bed, washing her face on the nearby toilet in her room. _Please be fine, Naruto…_

It's just three in the morning as she checked on the clock, somehow the flashes of her dream kept on entering her mind, _I guess I won't be able to go back to sleep now…_and so she went on her dresser. By the time she got out of her room, she's already prepared for the training ahead but at that exact moment before Hinata set her foot outside, she heard kunai clashed with another metal. _Byakugan! _Alert as she was, Hinata found her father and Neji having a mock match.

"Please have some tea…" Hinata greeted her father and Neji with a smile, bringing in a tray.

Hiashi doesn't need to tell his nephew to pause for a while as the latter sat on the shelter where hinata was, he smiled at the thought of Neji marrying his daughter but he decided to erase it in his mind. "Good morning, Hinata-sama. I am very sorry for waking you up," Neji bowed his head apologizing but the Hyuuga heir was quick to differ. She shook her head and communed in her usual calm tone of voice, "Um-hum…it's not your fault Neji-sama."

Neji was relieved to hear the unruffled voice of Hinata that he drunk his tea like sweet water. After a few minutes of rumbled gossip and chat of different events which mostly concern Konoha, Hiashi stood up, "Where are you going, father?"

"I have some important meeting to attend to later this morning, so I need to prepare. I think were done for today, right Neji?"

"Hai! Hiashi-sama," he bowed yet again waiting until the father was out of their sight. Neji was surprised to see the smile in Hinata's face as both of their eyes met. The guilt of what he did to Hinata, he can still remember but it was though she has forgotten everything concerning the chuunin exam where Neji gave the young lady a hard fought battle.

Afraid of what he could muster; Neji towed his eyes and looked at the grassy part of the practice ground. Suddenly he was startled by the voice behind him, "Would you like to, umm…practice with me, Neji-sama?"

"But-…" he doesn't know how to respond, the last time they had a match, Hinata was brought to the infirmary, until now it's the same guilt he has whenever he faces Hiashi or even Hinata's little sister Hanabi Hyuuga.

"I guess you think, I'm not, g-good enough," he found Hinata fidgeting in the corner of his eyes, with her soft voice lingering in his ears Neji found himself lending a challenge at the almost always serene lady. He was glad but also afraid after accepting the warm smile of the hyuuga heiress. They stood up from the wooden floor and right in the middle of the practice ground just beneath the dead tree, two Hyuuga face off again for the second time but their height and reach were different which put Hinata at the disadvantage.

"I won't be easy on you Hinata-sama…" immediately the byakugan was activated and with veins rooting from his eyes, Neji saw the chakra flowing through Hinata's circulatory system, on the other side Hinata nodded in anticipation of a great morning practice, activating her own. _Byakugan!_

Knowing that her rival also have an almost 360 degrees field of vision, Hinata did not waste time and have her right foot forward followed by a quick right open palm directed to Neji's left shoulder, but the young man has used this opening move a lot of times before that countering it was as easy as drinking his tea. Neji quickly swatted her attack with his left arm followed by his own right palm directed on Hinata's left shoulder. The hyuuga heir was able to counter by mimicking the same way Neji did, and their practice match progressed with equally skilled and fast style of gentle fist not even a normal person could see with his naked eye.

"I can see that you've trained so hard too…Hinata-sama." Neji paused awhile as exhaustion took a couple of their breath, "…but..," he added moving to a stance familiar to Hinata. Neji was preparing to attack, _Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms_

Hinata found herself moving to the same stance as Neji and in quick motion both of them tried to hit one another but the byakugan teen was surprised when the heir of the hyuuga clan changed her battle stance as preparation for _eight trigrams one-hundred-twenty-eight palms, _a smirk registered on Neji's face as he himself did the same. _It can't be we are both equal…_hinata thought but the young teen proved her wrong as he raised his tempo, "eight trigrams two-hundred-fifty-six palms," Hinata was surprised that she was unable to react immediately rendering her more susceptible with the upcoming attack of Neji.

She has no escape and dealing with the damage was all she could think of, but surprisingly Neji did not continue his attack either, stopping before his palms could reach the fragile body of Hinata. "Thank you, Hinata-sama," he said while kneeling with his head down low.

"Umm..anno…please don't do that, Neji-sama, I should be apologizing to you," she said catching her breath while encouraging Neji to stood up which the latter did not declined.

"Aren't you two joining the Chuunin Exam …? What are you doing so early in the morning?" Hanabi was wiping her teary eyes while holding a cup of hot tea; she seemed to have been watching their practice match all along.

Neji was quick to apologize, "Did I wake you up, Hanabi-sama?" Even though hanabi and hinata were both younger than Neji, the young man did not forget that he came from a branch family and part of their tradition was for the branch family to render the main family with respect.

"Don't worry, it was Hinata who woke me up," she said in a matter-of-factly tone giving no respect or whatsoever to her eldest sister who remained still and did not dare confront Hanabi. Neji looked at the hyuuga heir but she just stood there, Neji would have said something but he felt a hand holding his white kimono. _Hinata-sama…_he looked at her with his so-called cursed eyes and found her sad face bowed down, Neji felt he was overstepping his ground.

"Hmm...Are you two going out, or something?" Hanabi asked all of a sudden.

A smirk registered on her face with disdain in her eyes as she looked at Neji, "…don't even think of it, I don't want someone like you to be in a main branch of the Hyuuga clan…but I guess you contemplate one another," she stood up and before she reach the door to the main house, she added "…a weakling and a loser."

Hanabi has mistreated her sister ever since he heard his father throwing disdainful words about Hinata with her team leader, Kurenai. She was jealous of her older sister, not only because Hinata, according to their tradition, the main family will be sprouting on, and to her the branch family, but also because a lot of people care for her like Neji and Naruto. And now just as she thought his father was rooting on her, Hinata was slowly gaining Hiashi's sympathy and attention.

Neji knew of this void between the two sisters but doesn't have the heart to talk about it with Hiashi during their practices. He was grateful enough that the main family leader always asked for him only to give him special lesson and at this time around that he noticed the air between Hinata and Hanabi.

_Why you little…_Without Hinata holding his kimono, Neji would have tried to confront the little hyuuga who escaped from the scene after showing her hatred. It was actually possible for Neji to marry his cousin, it's been the way of their family ever since to keep the secret of their family, the byakugan from anyone who have had interest on it but what shocked Neji was the concept weaved by his little cousin, never did he tried to have Hinata for his own personal interest but right now, when he can feel the very breath of the princess on his clothing, made the young man think twice or probably it was his heart all along that brought the both of them in this situation.

"Hinata-sama, do you really love, Naruto-kun?" he suddenly gasped.

Neji doesn't know how to take his words back or why he even asked such a question and as the pain pricked his heart whilst looking at Hinata unable to answer him right, away. "W-what…? Tha-that is…annno.." she was at a loss of word. _I guess that answered my question, I have a feeling I doesn't want to know it, though I want to ask that question, _he thought looking at Hinata's confused face.

"Please forget about it, Hinata-sama…even if you do love him, I know Naruto, he'd be nice to you, I just hope he come back soon and not let you wait much longer," he turned around and with his normal eyes he gazed at the calm face of Hinata. Neji smiled at her and knelt down, again Hinata tried to talk to him to stand up but she herself has no viable words to say, "ummm…ano..Neji-sama."

To her biggest surprised yet, Neji kissed her hand and as an initial reaction the hyuuga heir pulled hers, Hinata would have scramble away but she heard him say, "…I will protect you with my life, Hinata-sama…" The Hyuuga princess remembered this to be the ceremony for a branch family to give his oath that he would protect a main family member at the cost of his life only there are no rituals and no other main family member present but even so. Neji just proclaimed her life far more important than his which left Hinata with no choice but to accept otherwise it would be an insult for the young man. For a main family member to ignore an oath of a branch family member meant only one thing, that the redeemer has no capabilities to protect the heir or any member of the Main family, that she doesn't trust her at all.

Neji closed his own not wanting to see hinata leaving or ignoring him, but this was something he should have done a long time ago, like what his father did for his uncle, sacrificing his own life for the sake of his eldest brother. Now the young man knew he was ready, ready to sacrifice his own so that Hinata would live. The tears in his eyes was about to fall, though he knew Hinata remained standing, he was sure Hinata won't accept him and as he remembered the days when he insulted Hinata and the main family, he felt a warm tap on his shoulder. _Hinata-sama._

"P-please do, protect me… Neji-sama," she whispered almost unheard able but Neji caught every single word and slowly the tears that lingered in his lids flowed with no hindrance down to his chin dampening his white kimono. That night was the happiest time of his life.


	7. Chuunin Exam Begins

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. All characters are owned by its author Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Note: Please be good with the reviews since this is my first Naruto-fic I might miss on something so I am calling all Naruto anime/manga fan to give me advice. Thanks for your support and hopefully you can give me reviews after you read. I am also willing to return reviews.

A very special thanks to Kirimori and loaned for unrelenting support and constructive reviews. You don't know how much your reviews meant to me. Every single word from you guys motivated me; hopefully my reviews have the same effect.

**--: Chuunin Exam Begins:--**

Sun had finally come out of its hiding and with him a new day was born giving smile to everyone who sees it, except for few shinobi like Shikamaru, "Haa! This is really troublesome…" he complained while walking down the aisle to the entrance gate of the hidden village. He looked at the document again, containing his duty as a chuunin. _That's why I thought being a chuunin is…very troublesome!?_

"Yoh! Shika."

"Oh! Chouji, Ino, you'll be trying it again aren't you?" Shikamaru connoted after scratching the back of his head. A shadow behind appeared almost concealing his, he turned around and saw a familiar smoke racing to join the clouds, the jounin Sarutobi Asuma came.

After he cough the smoke out Asuma gave them a warm grin pulling his cigarette off his lips, "Well, all I can say is good luck to both of you, Ino, Chouji…be confident with your skills and you won't lose," he paused for a second and gazed at his chuunin pupil tapping his shoulder, "you will be their guide to Sunagakure, I don't think I need to tell you of your responsibility of taking care of the genins."

"So, we're off then," Shikamaru suggested after their jounin captain bid them good fortune. Chouji and Ino both agreed, nodding at their chuunin team mate. Before the three of them leave to the front gate, Asuma reminded them to take care and waived his hand as the three of them left. Shikamaru just smiled knowing one of the reasons why the jounin did not bother to send them even at the front gate.

Asuma knowing his pupil were out sight immediately pulled his left hand from his back, _Kurenai will be very happy to see this, _he thought while looking at the red flowers. Not wasting more time, the son of the third hokage, Asuma got his track toward Kurenai's house. He was so caught up with the though of his beloved lady that he failed to see three genins walking on the opposite side of the track.

"Asuma-sensei!" wailed by Kiba, waiving his hand at Asuma. Hinata just smiled at the jounin while Shino nodded fixing his glasses on his face. "Oh! Ha,ha,ha," Asuma laughed trying to shadow the nervousness in heart while quickly hiding the flowers behind his back hoping none of the three noticed.

"What is it you're hiding Asuma-sensei?" Shino entered his lips hidden from the collar of his jacket. Asuma shook his head not wanting to give his reply, then he remembered Kiba to have a nose sharper than his dog Akamaru, _wait, where is Akamaru, _he searched for the dog around the three genins but found him nowhere. A bark from behind signaled Asuma what the dog was up to, Akamaru was checking the flower behind his back.

The bug master, Shino, stepped forward whispering words to Asuma's ears, "I think you better get moving sensei, or you're flowers may wither. I don't think Kurenai-sensei would be please to have withered flowers."

Kiba laugh at loud while the heir of the hyuuga clan smiled at Asuma, the jounin would have melted right on where he was standing after Shino hit the spot but he decided to twist their conversation away from his personal life, "Aren't you in a hurry for the Chuunin Exam?" he asked.

"Right? We need to hurry, come on Akamaru."

The three genins scrambled on their way to the front gate where all the genins were advised to wait, "good luck, guys," he shouted but Asuma soon regret saying those words as Kiba shout the same words back to him. "Good luck on you, too. Asuma-sensei." He was shocked to know that the news was spreading so quickly or maybe it was just him that's been having this paranoia about his secret being known. Whatever was happening, Asuma was sure not feel good after listening to Kiba's banters again he looked at the flowers and hope for the best.

"Good morning, Asuma-san," Asuma almost froze from where he was standing after learning the person behind him, Kurenai Yuhi, the team captain of Team 8 where Kiba, Shino and Hinata were part of, was standing just beside Asuma and with innocent look she tried to look at the object Asuma was holding. "Are those for me?" she asked with beaming eyes.

Asuma nodded at her and to his surprise the young lady reach for his lips, giving him a warm hug he could never have in a battle, "ump..", her lips tasted like cherry and her scent were more enticing then the flowers he offered her. "I love you, Kurenai," he said after their lips parted. Kurenai hugged him again and while in his arms with her chin touching his heart, she said in a tone the sweetest Asuma had ever heard his entire life, "I love you too, Asuma-san."

"What are you crying for, Gai-sensei," Lee asked without regard to his master's feeling, Tenten could only shook her head while listening to them, on the other hand Neji went on his track not minding his company. Gai continued to watch on the scene of a couple a blocks away, he had a feeling for Kurenai but couldn't say it straight away and now the scenery just confirmed it; both Asuma and Kurenai do have something between them. "Lee, please go on ahead, I don't think I can send you to the gate this time," he said with tears flowing through his eyes.

Neji and Tenten shook their head as they managed to hear the conversation of the two behind them, "Let's just hurry, Tenten."

"Hai!" she smiled tracing behind him.

Rock Lee nodded at his master, "If that is the case, then we will be moving on now, Gai-sensei." Gai didn't even have to look at his beloved student as a deep wound was thrust into his heart. Lee tried to close the gap between him and his companions but Neji and Tenten were a couple of blocks away now, he run hopping on a nearby wall to catch up to them, but found a pink head below the wall.

"Sakura-chan!" he shouted, Tsunade's apprentice looked surprise as well watching Lee jump in front of her. "Lee! So you will be joining this year's chuunin exam too?"

He jiggled and tried to show off in front of Sakura by practicing his taijutsu. "Stop showing off or we'll be late you idiot!" the inner sakura, her alter-ego, exclaimed. The pink headed girl would have calmly persuaded Lee to practice later but the shadow master has arrived, "Lee, you can do your taijutsu later, let's all gather to the main gate, it's about time…this is taxing enough." Shikamaru implied.

It was around 6:30 AM and all the genin who graduated this year whom had a recommendation from their jounin captain together with the genin from the past years have gathered in front of the main entrance. Shikamaru called all of the participating genins and just in time the godaime appeared behind them. With air of authorization surrounding her she declared, "…this year's Chuunin Exam will be conducted at Sunagakure and, being the hokage I should say… I bid you all good luck and come back safe in your village, Konohagakure…but I should also add that I want every one of you, to make your village proud."

Every one are in high spirit and just as the hokage had said all are prepared. Shikamaru led them all outside but just before he could call them all to leave the village an explosion a couple of feet away from the chuunin took them all by surprise. Tsunade could only take a hold of her forehead after realizing that her subordinate was making a scene.

"Good morning, maggots," Anko Mitarashi welcomed the genins a couple of second before departure. The shadow chuunin expert shook his head in embarrassment, _another niggling woman_, he thought looking at Anko who kept on babbling unnecessary details. "I will be joining you so you need not worry, I promise you nothing but pain, _hahaha_."

After a couple more pranks from Anko, the group of genins proceed on their destination though unbeknownst to most of them, the Chuunin Exam has already begun. "Listen everyone, we decided to have a little game, and those who fall behind and fail to follow us will be eliminated right away, we can't let the sand know we have weaklings within our ranks, right?...by the way anyone who attack us will be eliminated right away, you will follow us and follow us only until you drop, _hahaha_" she proclaimed a minute away from their home village. Most of the testers wailed and complained but with just one look from Anko they immediately quiet down, "…come Shika!" Increasing their pace leaving the slow nin behind.

"Shikamaru…" she called out the attention of his chuunin partner. Without giving him any details, Shikamaru already knew the plan Anko wanted to pursue. Hand seals ready, and with a single nod an explosion behind them triggered the initiation of the plan. The explosion hindered many sight, created many loopholes and gave Anko and Shikamaru time to perform their devious plan.

"Lee, Tenten," Neji reminded them both as he noticed some shadow attacking and hindering their ways. There are some explosions on their way but team Guy was as formidable as their jounin captain, Gai. With his byakugan, Neji could almost see everything within his field of vision which extends up to where Anko and Shikamaru were. Following his target would be an easy façade for Neji and just a few steps behind him was Tenten and their taijutsu expert, Lee.

The favorite student of Gai, Lee kept his eyes affixed on Sakura trying to remove all threat that may befall her but one shadow made it past him, he tried to follow but it would be too late, "Sakura-chan!" he shouted to warn his friend. The pink-headed girl won't fall that easily though and in one strike the shadow was hit right in his face. However, the shadow became smoke that dispersed as Sakura successfully throw a punch, _kawarimi… _she thought after smashing the log used for substitution technique into manifold pieces, unknown to Sakura the ninja who attacked her was Iruka hiding in a nearby tree with sweat forming in his face.

_That was some freaking strength and to think I dared to attack her, I should have known better…_he thought escaping to the next tree while keeping in mind not to attack Sakura again. Lee watched the whole scene which scared him to death but gave Sakura 'thumbs up' while keeping in mind not to try to do anything funny in front of Sakura.

After Sakura smashed the log into pieces, Shino noticed a bug from it escaped but as he tried to reach it another chuunin attacked him, with quick hand seals the bug master was able to escape by using his own bunshin, _..Mushi Bunshin No Jutsu.._

Instead of attacking his assailant, Shino decided to pursue his team, Kiba and Hinata, after he successfully retieve his beloved bugs, following Anko behind cautiously. "That is not Anko-taichou," using her byakugan, Hinata looked into Anko as she noticed something awkward, the Anko they were following was a bunshin driving them away from the course. Some of the genins have fallen victim into multiple bunshin, Anko created. "…there she is and Shikamaru," pointing at the two leader. Kiba and Shino both agreed to follow Hinata, vigilantly checking their surroundings while following this year's examiners.

A whole day of trace and race eliminated half of the participants leaving almost thirty genins following Anko and Shikamaru. The hyuga remained unaffected by the strategy as both team of Neji and Hinata were able to closely follow the testers. Ino and Chouji almost fell to the trap if only they didn't saw Sakura following Lee behind. "Congratulations! Maggots! This will be the end of the first exam," Anko and Shikamaru has finally chosen to stop from running, standing next to a giant oak overseeing a still large number of participants.

"I didn't actually think that you will use such an easy task for the first exam," Shikamaru commented while looking at the number of test passers. Eventually the pictures flashed into his eyes of what happened the last time Anko became their examiners, a lot of shinobi died that day not adding the sudden appearance of Orochimaru.

"Did you think that Orochimaru would come today?"

"And why would I be afraid of him?" she asked with piercing eyes enough to silence the chuunin.

"…"

"Right now we have twenty-eight genins but some of them has lost their team, those genin who left their comrades just so they can flee to safety is what disgust me the most, so move out of my sight before I kill you myself…Shikamaru," Anko nodded at her chuunin partner who in turn helped in distinguishing who among the genins left their team.

"Wait, you didn't say any rule about it," some genin wailed as the chuunin remove them among the crowd but Anko just looked at them with serpent-like eyes, throwing unlikely gaze at them while ignoring their babble.

_We will have to filter them out more…_a shadow behind the unexpecting konoha genin lurked, waiting for the signal of the second trial.


	8. Fight to the Death

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. All characters are owned by its author Masashi Kishimoto.

**--: Fight to the Death :--**

Hiding within the bushes, amidst the crowd of genin eager to pass the exam, a man with a large scar on his left cheek emerged from the shadow, revealing a scary look on his face as he jump to join Shikamaru and Anko. "What is the meaning of this? I gave you 24 hours and all you can do was slashed their number to 48, I expected at least 25, Anko-chan," stated by Raido while looking at the sharp eyes of the participants from above the oak tree.

"What's with, Anko-chan…? And stop imitating Ibiki-san," Anko shouted pouting while stepping away, her arms had crossed into one another grappling her customized bodysuit made of metal mesh closer to her body, leaving the jounin same as her with Shikamaru.

Raido gave out a smirk at her behavior and shrugged his shoulder before uncovering his black sword. "Listen up, I'm Raido Namiashi and I'm not here to entertain you, so stop grinning before I slice that smile off your face," he wore a serious face while looking at the genins. He eventually noticed one genin who was eating at that time with his snack hidden to his sleeve while listening to the jounin which made Raido furious, "…and stop eating while I am talking you fa-…" he would have said the forbidden word if Shikamaru did not swathe his mouth.

"Don't say it…he's from the Akimichi clan," Shikamaru whispered into the Jounin. Raido nodded at the chuunin, _I see…no wonder he has such a big appetite. _

Slowly, the Nara chuunin uncovered his mouth and after recuperating Raido continued, "Ahem! ..." he coughed before pointing his unsheathed black sword at the void place, "Before we continue, please welcome our guest." The sword he unleashed was actually pointing at a full battle-geared ANBU member who came into the open with his mask still on.

"Yamato-san is a member of ANBU squad and I will be borrowing his strength for the second part," he paused for a while and waited until the ANBU jounin was behind him, "this part of the exam I specifically called 'Death Match' will be our main course for today," Raido asserted.

"…but this time around it will be life threatening so I will have all of you to sign this consent form, …Shikamaru." Raido sheathed back his sword inside his black coat and handed piece of paper to Shikamaru. The chuunin doesn't have to be told of his task this time as he himself distributed the document to all genins present though it was written across his face the dismay he had with such low job.

"…_grin" _Chouji and Ino teased him as they picked their piece of the consent form but the Nara kid simply smirked at them. And when he had finished distributing giving each one their copy his eyes return to where Yamato and Raido were. Raido was just done explaining everything to Yamato and after which they both jumped down crashing on their feet. He sighed after looking at the genins dissatisfied facial expression, perhaps most of them are guessing that they would be pitting against each other and just after draining their energy with the twenty-four hour run.

A mouthful numbers of shinobi stood up to complain about the exam, trying to persuade the examiners to let them have a break at least and recover from running full twenty four hours. But Raido wont be easily persuaded, " if you have time to complain why don't you just be quiet and recuperate yourself;" he shouted at them.

"The second exam will start with or without you; those who whine are not fit to be shinobi and let me tell you this, in the world of ninja, you don't choose your mission when you are ready, and there's more to being a ninja than just completing mission, you got that!" he yelled pointing out his resolution.

He paused for a few minutes, sighed and continued not minding the now silent audience, "you need to complete the form in three minutes otherwise you are out of the Chuunin Exam," Raido explained brushing the leaves from his black coat, "…I will consider it as a withdrawal from the exam," he exclaimed making a scary face.

A single nod from both of them and the masked ANBU member formed an earth seal, and in a split second after completing his jutsu, Yamato knelt like he was summoning for something. Earth shaking, ground breaking, and in a matter of seconds an almost 500 square meter size of a contained room erupted from the earth.

Raido looked at it with amazement and nodded again on Yamato, "that is perfect," he noted adoring the warehouse-like house created from woods.

Every genin were mesmerized upon learning the ability of the ANBU member, "First Hokage…?" blurted by Neji after using his byakugan, he has heard of this feat before which belonged to the founder of Konohagakure, what he didn't know was that another shinobi possess the same ability as the first. "What?" thought of Lee was turned into words while listening to his hyuuga team mate.

"Now while you are passing your paper let me reiterate the rules for this second exam, firstly," he paused stepping forward looking at the gloomy eyes of the participants, "…to fail in this exam means you live your life as a genin forever," Raido momentarily stop in his sentence observing the now more quiet spectators who seemed to have understood what the examiner meant.

"Secondly, you will be genin forever because," the black geared jounin purposely impede the words from his lips, unsheathing his black swords to emphasize his next lexis, "…death will befall to those who will try and fail," in a swift act, the tree beside him was cut in half by his black katana. Most of the genins were shaken upon hearing the very words of the jounin, most of them thinking on the same thing, _does that mean we will have to fight to the death with a jounin, is that even possible? They are jounin are they not? This is freakin' impossible…not even with my full strength, I don't think I can hold out much longer standing either…_

Raido smirked upon looking at their faces; some of them couldn't even have their pens back at their paper while most of them were captured in their own world trying to think of a probability of beating a jounin. _Good thing, that naruto wasn't here today or he would have said, "I am not afraid of anyone and I will never turn my back to a battle, that's my way of a ninja!" _He laughed evilly thinking about the success of his plan of eliminating more than seventy percent of participants.

"…"

The black clothed jounin bent down at the masked ANBU who was seating at a tree root, murmured something into his ears covering his lips, and after which Raido made a deafening laugh at the expense of his breath. Yamato weakly laughed as well, the enjoyment of both examiners just made most of the genins worry as they all think of their future as leaf shinobi. Shikamaru on the other hand just stood there cleaning his ear with his pinky finger, _sigh…I just wish they do things seriously, what a niggling day this is?_

He shook his head in exasperation while leaning on one old tree trunk, letting the jounin pleased them selves. "Umm..ano…Shikamaru-kun," the voice of the hyuuga heir dragged Shikamaru back from his dazing world, Hinata came to pass her paper along with her group, Kiba and the bug-expert. _If she was willing to do it, why won't we, we can't lose to a girl, right? _The genins fall in line to pass their papers following Hinata saving their faces. Neji smiled in admiration of the princess courage, _you're probably thinking what Naruto would do, aren't you Hinata-sama?_

_That girl just blew up my plan, hmm, I know, _Raido was at a loss but at the corner of his eyes he saw a glimmering hope to renew his plan, "listen up, let me impose the rule for this exam, firstly, no talking, I have chuunin all over this place and if they caught you talking to your team or anyone, you and your team will be disqualified which means you go back to Konoha and wait for another year," he cough slightly nodding but doesn't seemed wanting to make it obvious, his drama however was read by Shikamaru who was observing the whole crowd nonchalantly.

Before he continued with his remarks, Raido jumped above the wooden abode and whispered something into Yamato's ear, the latter just nod at him and performed an almost the same seal with slight difference and in a matter of second a concrete wall emerged covering the abode made of wood, "in this exam you will be fighting against two jounin in a death match, be sure not to make mistake as we will attack without constraint, don't worry though, it will be three genin against two jounin, pretty balanced right?"

_Balanced..? _Shikamaru almost fell from where he was standing, the math doesn't compare the strength of the two types of shinobi and according to the hierarchy, jounin are supposed to be next to the Hokage which made them at par with the strongest ninja in the village.

Neji suddenly raised his hand, waiting to be called, Raido tilt his head at him, gesturing for him to speak, "what happen to other participant if you die?"

"…"

The jounin couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the genin's question; _this one is interesting, _thought by Raido while examining the hyuuga shinobi. "If we happen to die, that is if one of you can, then all of the remaining rookie will pass at that same moment."

Sat, he did after nodding satisfied with the answer given to him then Lee raised his as well, "you said that we will be fighting three against two, I don't think that is, what you said, balanced."

"The kid is actually, correct. One jounin may even be too much for three genin," responded by Yamato in a tone similar to an old man.

"No, what I mean is, it should be three genin against three jounin that's balanced right?"

"…"

A moment of silence enveloped the crowd and the examiner after listening to Gai's most beloved student, Raido suddenly had a headache just by listening to the energetic kid. Collecting his composure, the jounin continued, "just to be fair with all of you, I will let some of you to choose your partners but only those who doesn't have a team of three yet, those who already have will retain their team and remember if in three minutes and you fail to win against us, that is to satisfy my curiosity, then you automatically lose and not just that," he had his eyeglass fixed on his face before continuing, giving more emphasis to every words he said, "you will not be able to take a chuunin exam again, not in your entire life."

There was some angst for a couple of seconds but eventually after considering the unchangeable mind of the examiner, the genins were in disarray finding their comrades or a more trusted companion who would seem capable of the task, "Would you like to join us, Sakura?" a blond lady bearing the name of the Yamanaka clan approached the pink-headed Sakura, eager to make the young apprentice of Tsunade as part of their team. "Why not…? Don't you be a burden though," she smiled back after giving a ridiculous remark which made the immature Ino aggravated, "don't worry, we don't think you'd be much of help but I can't let you be disqualified, right?"

Shikamaru shook his head in disappointment while looking at both ladies scolding one another with Chouji being their mediator, _that why women are so…huh?! _Three young genin took his attention, they are walking valiantly right in the middle of the crowd right into the examiner, Raido looked at them intently while they walk without remorse, full of confidence. "We would like to deal with you first, its not fare if some low class genin manage to scratch you before us," the confident guy in the middle proclaimed.

Raido grinned in amusement of the three volunteers, "isn't that so brave or you're just a pure idiot." The three genin did not twitch even a little while the jounin was looking undeviating at them that gave the jounin much glee. "You seemed confident, aren't you?" but no answered reverted back to him, "very well…"

Yamato and the black sword wielder jumped down and welcomed the three genin inside but not before they announced the second rule, "If you can survive for three minutes then you can pass but if you fail, then you're dead."

"Huh! Unlike these maggots!" he turned his head looking at the crowd of genin who were looking at him annoyingly and throw a sight full of disgust. Satisfied, he return gazed at Raido and along with dissatisfied smirked, he said, "We will pass this test."

"That's a pretty strong word, young one," Yamato acted like a mature adult leading the genin inside his pre-created building. The three genin came in followed by Raido just after the latter signaled the chuunin examiner, Shikamaru to guard the front door. Standing right before the concrete wall, the examiner felt the shattering squeal inside. The earth was shaking giving sweat filled chill to all the spectators. Shikamaru seemed confused looking at the trembling concrete wall, _isn't this too much? _Looking past behind him, the chuunin can see the fear and excitement building in the eyes of the eager genin waiting outside the concrete wall.

Author's Note: Please be good with the reviews since this is my first Naruto-fic I might miss on something so I am calling all Naruto anime/manga fan to give me advice. Thanks for your support and hopefully you can give me reviews after you read. I am also willing to return reviews.

I'm really thankful that you continue to support me, please tell me how I can repay your kindness. Thanks again everyone. Very special thanks to Kirimori, loaned, Sirus183, Dhaem17, Gozen V, hannahsjf, and kaear.


	9. Courage to Show

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. All characters are owned by its author Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Note: Please be good with the reviews since this is my first Naruto-fic I might miss on something so I am calling all Naruto anime/manga fan to give me advice. Thanks for your support and hopefully you can give me reviews after you read. I am also willing to return reviews.

I'm really thankful that you continue to support me, please tell me how I can repay your kindness. Thanks again everyone. Very special thanks to Kirimori, loaned, Sirus183, Dhaem17, Gozen V, hannahsjf, tvaddict06 and kaear.

--:**Courage to Show**:--

The aggravating earth made standing on top of it almost annoying but aside from the cautious look from the faces of the remaining genin so called the Konoha eleven, not a drop of sweat fell from their faces as they tried to stabilize and calm their breath while observing the sudden quake. All of this seemed to have something to do with the genin who entered the building a while ago.

After thirty seconds the quivering earth calmed down and with it a deafening call from Raido echoed through the woods, "Medics!" From within the bushes white clothed shinobi emerged jumping toward the main door of the abode. They rushed inside and in a matter of seconds three bodies were pulled out in a stretcher. Sakura looked at them keenly as the medics carry them out; it was the first three genin who came in a while ago and with their critical wounds, the pink headed lady can't just stand and do nothing, "I can help you heal them," she volunteered reaching on one of the body, immediately her hand was swatted away but that was after she successfully touched one of them.

"You are not medical ninja yet," the medical nin enlightened her before proceeding leaving Sakura muttering words inside her mind.

Raido went out hiding his black katana into his side, he momentarily observed the crowd of genin who in turn looked at him, unscathed and unaffected from his last battle.

_Did he really use his black sword against a genin?_

_This is really impossible. How could a genin match against a jounin?_

"As I have said earlier you should last at least three minutes and satisfy me...pity they didn't even last a minute," sympathizing to the wounded genin though the tone of his voice sound lax and empty, "…consider it misfortune that I happen to be the examiner this year…" he looked at them with merciless eyes, the genins could feel nothing but his cold stare and his killing intent that runs through his bloodstream, "there is no easy way out of this exam for all of you. Either you kill me or I will kill you. If you come to me without killing intent then I will kill you, if you dare come to me unprepared then I will kill you like what happened just now, don't even think that I have the time to play with you."

He unsheathed his sword once again wielding it in front of their eyes, slashing and slicing the air, showing the genins the difference in skills, even Neji was having a hard time following the speed of his hand. He _is undoubtedly strong_, the byakugan boy connoted looking at Raido demonstrating his strength, _and not only him that jounin beside him possess the skill of the first hokage, with the ability of my team, I don't think we can match but…_

"Don't even think that I won't hurt a Konoha shinobi, right now consider us your enemy and you won't advance unless you defeat us. If you think you cannot proceed anymore, just stand up and leave, if you quit than all of your team mates will fail with you but look at the bright side, at least you can still try again next year. There's no use wasting your time here and risking your life, think of your future." He paused looking at the troubled face of the genin; Raido was having a good time just staring at them, knowing that his strategy did work. "I give you all thirty minutes to decide."

Raido turned about and seated a few feet from Yamato. They both gaped at the silent crowd and in a few second, one clumpy haired genin stood up, immediately the team mates were called and stood up with him, "I am very sorry but I don't think we can win," he said crying. The examiners plainly looked at them with cold eyes as the chuunin guide them out the crowd.

One by one the number of the genin was slashed and with five teams remaining, most of which were those who failed last year, the countdown continued until the clock rung. "Hmm…it seems that we have five teams wanting to try their luck," Yamato stood up looking at the five teams seating comfortably or so he thought until he heard another exclaimed, "Wait, wait, wait, I, I don't want to fight, please let me go, I can't fight… I am so sorry but I am not as strong as you guys," the tears of despair and embarrassment flowed down his eyes while looking at his two team mates standing up as their names were called.

"Forgive me," he asked but the two team mate looked at him with hatred, the scorching flame of their detestation was felt by almost everyone. He tried to find their forgiving eyes but what he found was a kunai that almost speared his eyes if only Lee was not quick to intercept. "That is not the right way to threat a friend, right Sakura-chan?" the coconut haired kid asked the pink-headed girl beside him who tried to block the kunai with another kunai, only the student of Gai was much faster to defer.

_Not bad…_Raido noted in his mind while watching the whole scenery, "that is actually uncalled for but even if you kill him that doesn't change the fact that the three of you failed, I will have to sent you to the disciplinary committee while we give you're jounin master a word about this incident."

Lee and Sakura found hatred in the eyes of both genin who failed together with genin that they've saved. "You weakling…" the two shouted as they were brought out of the exam together with their team mate, they cursed him for all that they could. Neji couldn't dare looked at Lee who sat with Sakura after the incident knowing that he himself once called his team mate a weakling as the past flashed on his eyes.

Tenten noticed the sudden change in the face of the so-called genius rookie, "Are you okay, Neji-kun?" she asked. The byakugan user nodded at her and smiled, Neji knew he couldn't change the past but he's a new person now, all thanks to the foxy boy, Naruto. He looked again at Lee and tapped his shoulder while nodding at the same time, no matter what happened, Neji won't replace this team, this team where he found the true meaning of camaraderie.

"I guess this is it," Raido concluded while looking at the expecting genin, the excitement filled everyone's heart flowing through their veins. All of the chuunin surrounding the area nodded to agree with the jounin, smiling while looking at the brave shinobi. Yamato gave Raido a meaningful gaze which triggered their next and last step. Bobbing his head at the chuunin, he gave his silent notion to start the final stage of the second exam.

Shikamaru went on the four teams with a box, knowing the capability of Neji he asked Lee to pick a number for their team. Lee closed his eyes to prove his honesty. Sakura and Ino cannot let one of them to draw which even gave the chuunin a hard time dealing with them, "Hey! Why not let Chouji draw for your team then," he suggested. "That's Shikamaru for you," Chouji boasted.

"It's not something you should be proud of," Ino added, agreeing to Shikamaru after pouting at her flabby team mate. The shadow master simply smiled at their crack reliving one of the reasons why he enjoyed being with this group, never did he had a jolly companion before that made him feel laxer, although there are times that Ino acted same as his loud mother which give him all the more headache.

Before the chuunin move to Hinata, he gave Chouji a nod with the 'do your best' message in his eyes, the portly genin smiled at him in return though he almost mistook the chip containing a number as his snack, good thing Ino kept an eye on him that she snatch the chip away from his hands before it ended up to his stomach, "look at what you're eating for a second, geez you almost got us disqualified."

"Hey! Why are you letting Hinata pick our chip, aren't you afraid she might use her byakugan?" said by the loud ninja, next to Naruto, Kiba.

"I would know if she will use it, anyway, it all comes down to personality and I don't think she would do such a thing," Shino shrug his shoulder in agreement though with his eyes covered by his shade and collar covering his lips nobody would now any other reaction, Kiba on the other hand crossed his arms in disappointment, he was looking forward on having to draw for their team. At last after the fourth team, all the team was able to have drawn their respective numbers, although Neji couldn't help but throw some distaste at Shikamaru by not trusting him, _I agree with Hinata-sama not cheating but I thought I give out the same aura…do I really look like a bad guy? _He accidentally gazed at Kiba, though unknown to him Akamaru noticed.

"Neji! Do you have something against me?" Kiba shouted getting the attention of not only Neji but every shinobi.

"Kiba! Be quiet, we will be starting soon," Shikamaru was standing at an elevated platform in front of Raido and Yamato. It seems that the jounin had a conversation with him a while ago while the hyuuga genius was busy arguing with the dog lover.

"Check the chips you're holding."

All the four team looked at each of their chips with dull eyes, just knowing their numbers was enough to conclude at what would happen next, but Shikamaru proved them all wrong. "Now give me all of your chips," he said in his usual lazy tone, "you should have remembered your number, right? Don't worry I remembered anyway."

"Aren't we supposed to be the first one in line?" asked by the confused blonde girl of Yamanaka clan.

"You got it all wrong, Ino. Raido-san wanted to draw from here on so if you're number was called then it's your turn," he sighed nonchalantly.

"What's with that crap?" Kiba asked without regress.

"Knock it off, all of you, unless you want to lengthen this parade," Shikamaru stated. _I was the one who should be complaining here…_he tilted his head accepting all the chips from the participants, memorizing who gave which. He gathered all chips and had them inside the empty box which he then gave to a chuunin who went inside.

The teams are in disarray seated on where they pleased, Shikamaru just kept an eye on all of them, observing them at the corner of his eyes while complaining inside his head every now and then, until, "Shikamaru sent in number two!" even from the root twenty feet away from the chuunin, Neji heard the voice of Raido. It wasn't them and by the look of things even the group of Hinata did not respond.

"I guess we are on the spot," Sakura stood up carefully banding her pink hair.

"Yeah! Try not to be a burden, alright?" Chouji knew that his team mate would say the word that he immediately put him self in the middle of them.

Shikamaru went toward his team and persuaded everyone, "if you two won't stop, I am afraid I will have to forfeit your participation in this exam," he said coldly.

Immediately the effect was seen as the two princesses behave with gleeful eyes, "okay, okay, women always give me headache," he told himself guiding the new team inside.

"Shall we begin?" Raido was quick to draw his sword looking at the prepared incoming participant, Ino, Sakura and Chouji were amazed to see the inside pretty much like the building in Konoha where they were all defeated in their own battles on the last year's Chuunin Exam.

"Isn't it nostalgic?" Yamato formed another seal and in front of the new team, he showed them a jutsu incomparable to what they've seen. "Show me your team courage and spirit."

_KABOOM! _

A deafening crumble shattered the silence that enveloped the quiet genin outside the abode. They all felt the earth shake at a moment followed by another almost endless hush._ What happened in there?_ Everyone was in a high alert, observing, waiting for another bang but it didn't came, not after a few more seconds but something did came. "Shikamaru-kun, let number one in," the chuunin who came out and said.

"Finally," Shino spilled overhearing the chuunin. He simply guided his bug inside his gray colored coat while waiting for his most trusted team mate. Kiba simply brushed the fur of Akamaru before standing up following Hinata. The three of them follow the single path leading to Shikamaru whose lazy eyes welcomed them.

"So it's your turn next."

"…Seems so."

Just like the first team who came in, Shikamaru led them to the entrance and left to check the other genin waiting outside. He noticed Neji looking with his byakugan, the wall was purposely created so thick and by the look of his eyes, Neji was trying to look into deeper. Trying to found out what was happening and also the first team.

"What's happening in there, Neji-kun?" A smirk etched on his face but before he could share it with his friend, Shikamaru came by to the other group, "Hey! Your team is on." It was then that Neji noticed the nin hiding blending with the nature. The color of his skin was that of the tree and even his clothing blended with the surrounding. "I almost spilled it," Neji grinned looking at the nin who soon followed Shikamaru and his team.

"What is it you found?"

"…nothing really useful." The chameleon like genin said.

"hmp! Hyuuga bloodline, phew!" he mocked at the hyuuga genin whose gaze became spear trying to curse them down but Neji endured. The genin laugh out loud and connoted that they would pass the exam easily and last for three minutes without a problem before they entered the main door of the testing ground.

Neji continued to watch with his byakugan, the smirk on his face remained for almost three minutes, and even with Lee and Tenten trying to rob his attention, the hyuuga nin continued on while talking at them. Describing the details of what was happening inside the best that he could.

"Hey! It's almost three minutes, what happened, did they pass?"

"Don't worry, you will know soon enough," he said standing up from the tree's origin, brushing the dirt away from his kimono while taking the direct path to Shikamaru.

Author's feeble mind: I was planning on dividing the stories into multiple volumes and changing the title of the story with that of the volume name. There are really interesting updates that our favorite Naruto author Mr. Masashi Kishimoto revealed in his plot and I plan on using some interesting ploy, hopefully I'll be able to complete the whole set. Thanks for all of your support and kindness.


	10. Land of the Wind

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. All characters are owned by its author Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Note: Please be good with the reviews since this is my first Naruto-fic I might miss on something so I am calling all Naruto anime/manga fan to give me advice. Thanks for your support and hopefully you can give me reviews after you read. I am also willing to return reviews.

I'm really thankful that you continue to support me, please tell me how I can repay your kindness. Thanks again everyone. Very special thanks to Kirimori, loaned, Sirus183, Dhaem17, Gozen V, hannahsjf, tvaddict06 and kaear.

--: **Land of the Wind** :--

The rustling sound of the wind slightly grazing the leaves of the nearby tall trees echoed throughout the forest hiding the gong of the kunai clashing with another one. Inside the abode created by the ANBU, Yamato unleashed his mokuton ability.

"Now show me your team courage and spirit," Raido welcomed their guests with his wicked smile, pushing the genin to the limit of their patience while his partner was preparing his deadly assault.

With haste, the three genin purposely separate them selves with the objective of dealing with the two jounin at once. There were almost no flow with their movement and action, only the three of them are not working as one team with no regard to the strength of another. Raido and Yamato easily countered all of their movement knowing they are dealing with a genin, not a team of genin. The shuriken shot by the noisy kid who propelled in the air was easily deflected by Raido using the sheath of his sword. Yamato on the other hand use the chance created by the earthquake he made to impale the two on the ground.

In just a mere minute, the three genin lie helpless in the ground crashing on their very own feet, Raido didn't even have to unsheathe his sword. "It's not fair, you are so strong," complimented by one.

The examiner simply brushed the dirt off his coat and answered coldly, "…am I?"

"Surely…no one was able, to, to pass this test," another added holding his broken rib by the side of his chest.

"Impossible…I cannot fail…?"

Raido has stepped in hiding his pure black sword in place. He momentarily wiped his shade but only in mere second which was not enough for anyone to see and just after he returned his black shade he connoted, "…but the mere fact remains and that is you failed."

"What load of crap was that…?"

"Can you still remember what I told you before we've begun…?"

The three genin tried to reflect on what happened before the fight but even before they start on extracting the words at the bottom of their memory banks, all three of them surrendered without trying. Raido received nothing in return but the deafening silence. "You failed anyway and that's it," he coldly stared at them. They wailed even while the chuunin drag them out.

Silence came back after the three genin were out of ear shot, "that's one of the reason why I don't want to handle genins," he tilted his head and turned around. The jounin tapped Yamato's shoulder but before he proceeded, the ANBU member replenished his memories, "I assume you haven't forgotten about our arrangement?"

"Don't worry, I will deliver your message to the hokage myself," he smirked at his wake. Yamato would not have agreed on accompanying him if only the latter doesn't have anything to gain. A few days ago, Yamato asked Raido to help him discuss something with the fifth hokage. As far as the jounin ANBU can remember, he and Kakashi both applied to change duty, that was to handle genin and help this young shinobi fulfill their duties as konoha nin.

Although the hokage won't be able to do anything which what had happened to Kakashi, Yamato was asked not to leave the ANBU force by the Sandaime since he approved the request of the sharingan jounin. Much to his dismay, Yamato did not open the discussion again until this time but he was really having a hard time facing Tsunade by himself which gave way to Raido's plan, which involved the Chuunin Exam.

He quietly observed the wall for a moment while remembering the flushed face of Yamato when he asked him at that time and after Shikamaru entered the area, Raido, in a sweep slash of his sword the concrete wall of glass which seemed like a wall was torn into pieces, revealing the three teams watching all the event that has transpired, "…I would have let the fourth team stayed if only they were half as quiet as you are, but then again," he shrugged his shoulder looking at them.

It felt like years, the pain, excitement and suffering given by the three minute battle against the two jounin had finally reached its mark, with all the chuunin surrounding the wrecked arena standing by, the moment of truth where those who passed were shown recognition has come. Three teams were found but standing in front of the two examiners.

"…So, can you still remember what I told everyone before the start of our battle?" he repeated.

Though with wounds and bruises, the genins, Chouji, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kiba and Lee grinned gleefully while the other looked intently at the master examiner, each of them nodding their head before they spoke. "Show your courage…"

"…and team spirit."

"Congratulations, Chouji, Ino, Sakura…you did a great job and though your team lack coordination you showed me how you trust one another, which is enough," the newly created three-man team smiled with delight. Shikamaru smirked at the far corner, learning his entire team mate had finally become chuunin. Sakura, on the other hand, can't help but think about Sasuke and Naruto, _it would have been more fun if they were here, _without her knowing the tears had fallen from her pink chin.

"Are you crying, Sakura?" teased by Ino who was ignorant of what she's thinking.

"Hell, no!"

Raido shook his head before continuing, "Hinata, Kiba and Shino, congratulations. Hinata your relentless support for your team and how your team mate protected you really surprised me, it just goes to show how much you value each one, and for that, congratulations again."

_Woof! Woof!_

"Y-you also did a good job, akamaru," added by the jounin.

He sighed and fixed his gaze, looking for the team that impressed him. "Congratulations, your team's almost perfect coordination really surprised us you are certainly on the right track, Tenten, Lee and Neji."

"Thank you, Raido-san," all of them squealed in unison. The nine genin that passed the elimination part of the second exam bowed once more but before it all ends a woman came in barging from the door. "Why you…how could you not notify me? If I didn't come and check then…" Anko sounded angrier than usual; her pitch high voice almost annoyed everyone.

"Anko-chan…I was about to send," Raido was quick to disarm the anger that was about to explode inside Anko but he was too late. Anko gave him a hard knock in the head which rendered him cozy for a while, after which her anger seemed to have subsided as her voice started calming down and while Raido was recuperating rubbing his swollen crown the serpent lady gave the genin a cold gaze with a smirk.

"So these maggots did pass…you can't be too happy now, not yet, we will rest for a while and go early tomorrow to Sunagakure, be sure to be prepared," with that said Anko dispersed the genin, each of them occupying one corner, talking casually to one another while idly seating comfortably.

The heavy atmosphere inside the abode has been abolished leaving only traces of crumbled rocks and gathered dust, Shikamaru observed them all for a while, he found Anko scolding Raido and by the looks of it, it seemed that the black-coated brain jounin doesn't seem to complain much. Turning his eyes on the next corner and he ended up checking the atmosphere between Ino and Sakura, who seemed to be having another non-beneficial debate, the shadow user chuunin decided to leave them be.

"Yoh! Shikamaru," turnabout to the owner of the voice and he found Kiba with his partner Akamaru sniffing around.

"What is it?" he asked without consent.

"Hey! Don't be so cold…I just want to greet an old buddy," Kiba opened up, another shadow appearing fast behind him. Shino managed to close the gap between him and the two, filling his curiosity as his primary objective he move closer to the chuunin.

"Actually, we wanted to verify something."

"Are you going to ask me who was the first group who challenge Raido and Yamato?"

"Yes."

"No, I already knew about that so I can fill the blanks for you Shino, Kiba," Neji suddenly came to their surprise. He looked at them with his pupil less eyes and then back to the examiner.

"If you already knew, than what are you doing here Neji?" there was a slight hint of dissatisfaction in Shikamaru's voice. The three genin didn't let the distaste get into them though. Akamaru barked for a few seconds talking to Kiba while Shino concealed his hand in the pocket of his coat, observing Neji.

Neji was about to go direct to his objective but the look in Kiba and Shino made him not to do so, "…let me first answer the question of you two…Anko-san momentarily disappeared after Raido-taicho came out of nowhere, after a while three unknown genin came challenging to be the first one to fight," Shikamaru nodded at Neji who continued on filling them his own conclusion. He paused for a while looking into everyone's eyes, finding out if they can still follow his hypotheses, Shino tilt his head in agreement and checked at his partner who seemed confused.

"…those three genin was in fact, Anko-taicho disguised herself so as to frightened the participants," explained by Neji.

"If you are thinking that they did just that to frightened the participants then you are wrong," the look from everyone's eyes has changed listening to Shikamaru, "the truth is I don't think any of the genin can deal with Yamato-taicho," he paused for a second to check on the said jounin. They all saw him on sneeze as they proceeded with their meeting, "…that is only necessary to separate the main course from the desserts."

Neji and Shino understood every word but the dog brain genin bugged them all with questions for himself, with the constraint of time and Shikamaru losing his patience, the bug-tamer persuaded his partner to keep silent for a moment, "I just heard about it, but the Mokuton ability of Yamato-taicho was rumored to be at the level of the shodaime."

"The first hokage…?" the three of them nodded.

"I have also heard about that…" Neji supplied hiding the fact and his true intentions. He was surely trying to help Hinata, "…now if you can please fill my curiosity, let me ask this question, or perhaps you can also call it a request," he asked with his eyes pointing at the two jounin, Anko and Raido, innocent from the topic of the discussion of the genin continued on with their own argument.

Narrowing his eyes, Shikamaru dared not to voice out his answer and just plainly looked at him, letting Neji know that he has his full attention. Knowing that he has his ears, Neji proceeded, "…as a chuunin, you now have access to sensitive data right; actually I want to find some information about…Naruto."

Surprised, the chuunin was unable to respond immediately, even Shino and Kiba were mesmerized trying to find out if they both heard the genius ninja right but immediately concur that the sudden change in Neji has something to do with Hinata. "…you have to know something, probably from one of the jounin, right?" he pounded Shikamaru for answer.

"Actually --"

"Naruto was not, so different from us as well Shikamaru so if you do know something than you should share it with us, its part of our team work," Shino insisted.

"I don't know how you came up with the idea that I have something about Naruto, but the godaime disclosed all facts about him, I think there are even less jounin who even know any details about him, however," he paused elevating the suspense in the heart of his listener.

"however…?" Neji impatiently queried.

The look from the eyes of his comrade pressured him to continue without alibi, "…however, if you are a jounin, there is a possibility that news as important as this be shared with you."

Crossing his hands together, Shino suggested, "we do know a lot of jounin but I don't think they will easily divulge the secret passed to them unless we, ourselves become jounin."

"_To become jounin ourselves…_than I must do it," murmured by Neji.

"What did you say…?"

"Nothing…" he shook his head denying. They soon cleared off, nothing else to say to one another, and rested to a convenient place waiting for a call that came before the sun ventured the sky.

"Wake up, maggots! It's time to go…to Sunagakure."

Author's feeble mind: I was planning on dividing the stories into multiple volumes and changing the title of the story with that of the volume name. There are really interesting updates that our favorite Naruto author Mr. Masashi Kishimoto revealed in his plot and I plan on using some interesting ploy, hopefully I'll be able to complete the whole set. Thanks for all of your support and kindness.


	11. Night at the Sand

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. All characters are owned by its author Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Note: Please be good with the reviews since this is my first Naruto-fic I might miss on something so I am calling all Naruto anime/manga fan to give me advice. Thanks for your support and hopefully you can give me reviews after you read. I am also willing to return reviews.

--: **Night at the Sand**:--

Kaze no Kuni also known as the Land of the Wind, is a large, dry and desolate country, and deep within its grains lies the hidden village of Sand that protected it's inhospitable and large population of people. Over the past the lord ruling the land cut down his military force and transferred highly valued missions which was normally addressed to his own country's hidden village to Konohagakure. The hidden village of the Sand, Sunagakure, was then put in jeopardy, it's kazekage, the one ruling the hidden village was then forced to wage war against Konoha secretly by allying himself with the sound country.

Village hidden in the Sound or Otogakure was acknowledged by no one but that was after they've learned that it was Orochimaru that was running it. The price for their ignorance, Konoha and Sunagakure No Sato, was high as both country lost their leader at the time, Sandaime and Kazekage, leaders of their respective country was killed by Orochimaru. Fortunate enough for Konoha that it was able to found a new holder of the title, that is the Godaime but its ally was not so opportune, that even now no Kazekage has sat on his office.

"Welcome to Sunagakure, cry baby," a blonde girl with a big fan behind her slender shoulders received the Konoha genins as they enter the great village. Shikamaru sighed and held his head remembering the last word he received from Anko, Raido and Yamato.

"We need to go back to Konoha, so just as planned you will take these maggots to the hidden sand, you already know what to do right," Anko clarified.

Last he remembered was the nod he gave to Anko just before the three jounin disappear few hours away from Sunagakure to avoid conceptions that they are planning to attack the Sand country as a form of vengeance, though many konoha shinobi wanted to, the godaime still agreed on signing the reinstatement of their alliance with the hidden sand because partly of the successful help given by the sand shinobi to Shikamaru and his comrades.

"Women are really nosy, let's just get down to business shall we," Shikamaru gushed avoiding unnecessary conversation with Temari. The latter just return a smirk to Shikamaru and guided them inside the village, though many eyes looked at them with contempt due to inerasable fact that Konoha and the Sands were once rival, the nine Konoha shinobi walked the street with high hopes.

In front of a not so big apartment they all stop following the sudden change of momentum by Temari, "We are here," she shrugged her shoulder looking at the plain building.

"Is that where we will be staying?" Ino asked straight at Temari.

"Yeah!? Any objections?"

"N-no..nothing really," though deep inside her subconscious mind, Ino would want to challenge Temari, right there and then but the main factor still remained, _she does seemed to have become a lot stronger than before…_

"Don't mind her, thanks anyway, I will look for you if I have more questions," Shikamaru interrupted.

With a single nod from Shikamaru, Temari threw a last smirk at her past rival and made her way toward the main central where Gaara and Kankuro was. Shikamaru, after throwing a last gaze at Temari, gathered everyone and told them all about the rules and regulations, and all that they should remember while inside the Sand country.

"Remember, do not loiter far off that much, Konoha still has enemy in this country even with the alliance being reinstated, so be careful, you can rest here and tomorrow the chuunin exam will resume," he ended.

"Where are you going?" Chouji noticed the shadow ninja procuring the opposite path while the others went directly into the apartment.

He tilted his head turning to his Akimichi team mate, "just walking around, we have so much time anyway."

"Do you want me to accompany you?" he added acquiring new chips inside his full pocket.

Shikamaru simply shook his head and went on his way deviating path from the others. The fat shinobi chump on his newly opened potato chips and garnered his things together with Ino and Sakura inside the apartment.

"What are you doing walking around the city unaccompanied?" Gaara suddenly sprouted from behind the bushes which nearly took the beating heart of Shikamaru. He was dead surprised on the way the sand nin approached him, unnoticeable and freaky. He immediately remembered the time where both Naruto and he were at his mercy, the two of them felt his unrelenting thirst for blood which was enough to render them both unable to move.

Today, Gaara showed a different air, there's a friendly atmosphere surrounding him though the bag around his eyes remained the same which shows how much he was fighting the monster inside of him. He looked at Shikamaru intently and before he receives a good respond from the chuunin he jumped in front of Shikamaru.

"I have something to ask of you…?"

"Does this concern Naruto?" the expression from both of their eyes changed as much upon hearing the name of the mischievous and noisy shinobi. Shikamaru walked close to a nearby tree, leaning his back against it while having the face of Gaara the subject of his eyes.

A simple bob returned to the expecting Konoha shinobi, he knew beforehand that Gaara of the Sand, with his calabash gourd in his back waiting to be use, was a jinchuuriki, container of the Shukaku, more renowned as the one-tailed beast, as told to him by Naruto but what he didn't know was that both shinobi shared the same connection.

"Any lead on to the whereabouts of Naruto?" the sand shinobi asked staring at the setting sun.

Shikamaru was silent for a moment, collecting if the information should be divulge to a shinobi whose allegiance with his country was just recently signed, while looking at his feet he continued, "…the only thing we know right now, is that Naruto was being held captive by the Akatsuki"

"I see…"

He waited for another speck of word from Gaara but none came, and with a straight face he turnabout without adieu, leaving the shadow shinobi behind his tracks. Shikamaru smirked knowing only that Gaara of the Sand has something for their foxy shinobi.

Walking alongside the street until reaching the top rocky stage where he watched the sunset eagerly with his hand wide open standing firm behind his back while seating at the sandy shore. Shikamaru just looked at the sunset and when the king of light was nowhere to be seen, when the darkness has finally eaten the sky, he laid his down slowly with both of his hand supporting his neck.

_Oh…this is just great, _was what inside his mind while staring at the stars slowly swarming the sky.

"I figured you'll be in a desolate place," a lady's voice echoed in his ears, Temari was seating on her feet a couple of inches from Shikamaru's head, that with a simple tilt of his head, he saw her smiling down on him.

"What are you doing here…?"

"This is my village, if you don't know that yet," she sarcastically responded.

"You won't be looking for me if all you want was someone to talk to, so spit it out," he pushed him self up and sat on his crossed legs, waiting for the lady behind her to share a piece of her mind. Though not looking, he felt Temari standing on her feet moving closer to where he was seating. Using his strategic mind still he was unable to figure out what was in her head when she suddenly sat on beside her, a breath between them.

"Why not," she bowed down with sad look in her eyes.

"…"

Shikamaru plainly stared at her like a wide horizon with no ends, he was able to figure out a lot of puzzle, solved many mysteries but right now, he was unable to find answer in his mind as to what was inside her mind. Then, suddenly, without him expecting it, Temari looked into his eyes, she may have not said a thing but Shikamaru knew the face, the face of loneliness which he always seemed to found in Naruto and Gaara.

"Is there something on my face?" She suddenly rubbed her chin trying to remove the dirt invisible to her eyes.

"No, n-nothing," he replied. Silence corroded their atmosphere after; Shikamaru grabbed his eyes back and turned his gaze into the dark horizon while Temari looked at him with smile lying on her small lips.

"Right before I forget," Shikamaru snatched his head back and looked at the happy eyes of Temari, he found it absurd and intimidating but still decided to spit it all out, "...I wanted to thank you for the…"

"Yeah! You have to repay me somehow and be a man even once, cry baby," she growled standing from her post, the look from her eyes almost snatched the heart of Shikamaru thinking she was dead angry, the image of her nagger of a mother registered in his mind while mesmerized by her. Temari gave off a wide grin and a devious smirked at her wake leaving Shikamaru at awe, wondering what took over the sand shinobi.

_She's not possessed by the Shukaku, right?_

The night passed by like windy sand crossing the narrow street of the hidden village, kissing the doors of the hub houses near the thin road silently, while enveloping the village in dreams, some would be talking about it when they wake up the next day, while the others would try to forget the nightmares they are currently having.

_Naruto!_

Hinata was having another bad dream, she tossed and turn from her bed but the girl was so deep inside her subconscious mind that to awake from it by will was almost near impossible. Delving much deeper into the darkness, the hyuga heir opened her eyes, she knew this was but a dream, but when she felt an invisible floor below her and upon hearing the voice so dear to her, she begun to look for him.

"Naruto!" She called out running inside the endless darkness where only voice could reach the unseen end.

"Is this all you can do, Naruto?"

Hinata heard a different voice, the tone was cold and uncomfortable, and to her it sounded akin to a worst person. She called out again but still found no answer and then another voice reached her ear. "I will not surrender, I have decided already. This is my way of a ninja…and I won't let you interfere!"

He sounded so perplexed and the fact that only his voice was the only medium she could use, Hinata grew confused. _Where are you, Naruto? What can I do…is there something I can do…I should help you but how…?_

She sobbed surrendering her fragile face into her soft hands, _please let me wake up…this is just a dream anyway…so please…_she asked the heaven but receiving no answer, she didn't hear anything back but something captured her eyes, a speck of light and though it was weak, Hinata can depict the black cape surrounded by red clouds worn by a black haired young man.

_Huh! _She noticed the young man looking to something, or someone, and found Naruto trying to stand up, bruises and wounds covered his body, his clothes damaged and ruined. He collapsed while trying hard to stand on his feet, Hinata could swear she heard something snapped when Naruto crashed on his feet. _Byakugan! _

_Naruto, what's happening…I need to help him somehow?_

She explored the place and found nothing but an empty place, _what is this place? _A lot of riddles filled her mind and when she return gazed at Naruto, she found him standing though it was evident that it was taking all of his effort just to stay on that position. Weak and stuttering, Naruto growled creating a replica of him self to help him in performing another jutsu, _Rasengan! _She read into his lips.

He run toward his opponent with a whirlwind ball of power in his right hand but right before he succeeded in making his fourth step Hinata heard a deafening shout, Naruto's opponent was looking right at her and though she found his eyes charming somehow she felt intimidated believing she already saw those narrow eyes but while the lady was collecting her thoughts an expulsive strength pushed her away. _Be gone!_

Note: I was originally planning on lengthening this volume and strongly emphasize the development of each characters either physically, strength or emotionally but as I am, I doubt I'd be able to finish this plot.


	12. Blonde in Black

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. All characters are owned by its author Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Note: Please be good with the reviews since this is my first Naruto-fic I might miss on something so I am calling all Naruto anime/manga fan to give me advice. Thanks for your support and hopefully you can give me reviews after you read. I am also willing to return reviews.

--: **Blonde in Black **:--

The sun started rising from the east smiling down at the expecting faces of the shinobi participating in the Chuunin Exam, everybody can see mixtures of shinobi from different villages all participating in this one big yearly event. Some came from Kumogakure, Hoshigakure, Kusagakure, and some minor hidden villages.

"Where's Hinata?" asked by Shino to Kiba who responded by shrugging his shoulders. Both of them are on their way to the dome where the Chuunin Exam would resume. Side by side they can see the other participants trailing the same path they were following. They noticed Sakura, Ino and Chouji up ahead. Kiba being a loud ninja next to Naruto called the Akimichi's attention.

"What?" asked he with another chop of potato chips stuck in his mouth, Shino did not compelled himself to comment, that he pulled his gaze just in time but the dog-tamer found it amusing to tease Chouji while he could.

"Man, don't you even get tired of eating," he sneered.

"This is already a hobby."

"What hobby are you talking about, can't you see you're just getting fa-," a quick hand covered his mouth.

"What are you doing…?" he heard Ino whispered in his ear. "You shouldn't say that cursed word in front of him. You wanna die, huh!?"

"I got it..." Kiba nodded grabbing the little fingers of Ino out of his face. The blonde lady returned back to the side of her team mates wearing an annoyed face.

"I told you it's not a good idea to tease others," Shino finally broke his silence.

"Hai, hai," he agreed closing his eyes, cleaning his ears with his pointy little finger careful not to scratch the inside of his ear drum.

A call from inside of the hall took the attention of the shinobi gathering them within the hall of the sandy building, Shino and Kiba both agreed to wait for Hinata inside following the tail of Ino and Chouji who saw Shikamaru standing beside the Sand Chuunin who would be managing the exam.

"Hinata-sama!" Shino and Kiba heard the hyuuga genin calling the princess of his clan who came in with sleepy eyes, rubbing her eyes as she came closer to her team mates.

"We will be starting the Chuunin Exam this year," said by the Sand Chuunin, he's forehead protector engraved with the sand hidden village emblem clinging by his neck and with his voice resounding on each corner, two sand shinobi has closed the gate at a single nod.

All participants were gathered, listening to the council since no Kazekage has been elected yet, Baki was along with them. Gaara, Kankuro and Temari both look up to him and to the member of the council who resided on their seat, Baki was their jounin master who administered their needs, he was also one of the candidates for being the next Kazekage but he himself declined the offer saying he was not suited for the title.

"Baki, you told us that we may be able to find a good successor within this tournament. I still find it unbelievable but since this is also the job for the Kazekage and the fact that we have no head for our village up till now, this task now befalls on our circle."

Baki nodded at the old man, agreeing to everything he said, it doesn't really matter anyway. He looked back at the field and met the eyes of his fearsome pupil, Gaara. He himself has feared his power and the fact that he feared him made it impossible for Baki to succeed the fourth Kazekage who was also Gaara's father.

"I hope you were right about declining the offer of the council, Baki-san."

"I have already told you, we have a sand shinobi who was more suitable for the position."

"…yes…you told us that, but even so you also told us to wait before you told us his name."

"You're not talking about one of your pupil are you?" asked by the one in his left.

"Please wait and you will understand soon enough," he declared not removing his sight from Gaara. Annoyed the other member of the council continued to watch the ceremony which was the opening of the chuunin exam, but for the konoha nin the exam has already begun and as they look at the vengeful eyes of the other countries genin, they know that this will be much more harder than the previous chuunin exam.

"As I was saying, you will be receiving a part of a key which is your only way out of this part of the exam. Each key has three parts, now all team leaders are to form a line as you would be receiving your part of the key."

The chuunin all formed the leader of every group in one single line, Shikamaru remained standing as the observant from the Konoha village, and he can see from his point of view a lot of chuunin from different countries observing from different corner of the field. He was aware that there were chuunin accompanying every genin group but he didn't expect that he was only one catering the need of all nine genin wherein each three genin should be accompanied by one chuunin the least.

_I think I was tricked by Anko and that black sword maniac_, he told himself while focusing on checking the number of participants this year. _There are approximately eighty participants, more than thirty-six teams in all. _He calculated in his maze-like mind.

Neji looked at the part of the key that they got, he immediately showed it to his two comrade, but careful not to be seen by the others. A white metal engraved with an unfathomable kanji, there was some kind of a hole at the top and bottom of it which made Neji realized that what they got was the mid part of a key but to what path shall their key can open remain a puzzle as the sand chuunin continue with his façade.

"I believe that each team have their key part, now, open the Sand Pit!"

In the center of confusion an endless void opened its mouth filled with eternal darkness that even the eyes of the hyuuga found hard to discern. Its end vast, unsounded and the scent unforgivable, by the time the crowd was mesmerized by its boundless form, the speaker loudly announced the start of the chuunin exam.

"You are all to jump into this boundless hole and must find your way out of the maze. All of you have a part of the key, you need two more to complete the key and you must do so before the third day from this day, or you'll be buried inside. Aside from the key you need to find the door, inside lies your way out of the hell. The keys are all color coded and the door, too, so you know which key opens which door."

"That means, we need to find the two gray keys from all this participants," Shino explained to his dog-lover friend.

Hinata nod at him, keeping the pointed part of the key inside her pocket while keeping an eye to the others, observing if one holds a gray coated key. She saw one just before it's kept in pocket and after looking at his face, she knew that this will be a farfetched battle. Kiba who accidentally saw Hinata gazing at one person, turned his head, gritting his teeth while giving him an eye. The snake-like eyes of the team opposite to them made the pressure rise to his head.

"Hinata, do they have our key?" Kiba asked.

Shino not knowing what was happening turned his head to Hinata, she calmly withdrew her eyes and bobbed her head for Kiba and Akamaru who was keenly listening to her. The bug-expert heard and saw Kiba dropping the hood from his briskly hairs, uncovering his untamed face that growled while his eyes were affixed to the snake team. Neji can't help but notice the excitement in his cousin's team. He stared at her but she didn't raise her chin but what the hyuuga boy found was a seemingly formidable opponent which he found in Gaara's eyes.

Temari and Kankuro were quietly listening to the speaker's babble but before their ears fail them, both detected the heavy atmosphere around their brother, Gaara. The gourd behind him seemed more than stiff and following the gaze from his blackened eyes they found Neji at the opposite side staring closely at their companion. Luckily, a tap from Lee stole the attention of Neji and thus Gaara followed alleviating his gaze to the pit that has opened widely.

"Neji-san, Gai sensei was not here but even so we must continue to show our team spirit," fuzzy eye-brow alarmed his companion putting his hand before him waiting for his comrades to put their hands together inside the circle the three of them created. Tenten was hesitant that she tried hard ignoring the sparkling eyes and smile of their energetic friend.

"humm, hum, humm…humm, hum, humm"

"…"

Silence enveloped the hyuuga warrior deciding to keep his words within him, ignoring the humming sound by Lee, closing his eyes, crossing his hands before his brave chest waiting for a savior from the embarrassment. It was almost impossible to disregard Lee and his loud hum if not of the examiner who growled in commencing the exam ordering the first team to make the jump otherwise the team can throw in the part of the key given to them to forfeit the exam and avoid the chance of dying from the fall. Almost every participant thought of a horrifying death waiting for them, some imagined a tusks of spikes that will surely make a hole out of their body while the others thought of a sand sea that shall swallow them alive and never to be found again.

Pointing his malicious finger the sand examiner chose the first team, perspiring upon learning that they were the first to try their luck in the pit of sandy hell. "What's wrong!? We won't be waiting for you here…" the examiner tried pushing them.

"I'm sorry," said the young man turning on his tail after throwing his part of the key in the pit. Everyone took a hold of the color, evaluating inside their head if the color matched the color of theirs.

"Black!" whispered by Sakura while holding the part of the key inside her holster, the light failed to show the color of their key but the dry smile from Ino gave Chouji a hint. Only these two ladies were able to see the key and before Chouji could ask, the key was already won by Sakura for safekeeping.

_Cowards!_

"You're next!"

After the first team forfeited, the examiner immediately chose the second team that has an ominous air surrounding them, Hinata and Neji did not fail to see the smirk and glance the snake-eyed members of the group made toward Gaara before jumping without hesitation. The Shukaku container did not fail to counter with his spear like gaze but the smirk the team made surely has some meaning to it. Even Temari and Kankuro felt the rivalry the team wish to throw at them, but they know Gaara well enough and this past few days after his defeat to Naruto, Gaara has become even more formidable.

"Do they really think they're a match to us?" Kankuro connoted.

"Do not underestimate them just because of their appearance." Gaara lectured him being the figure in their team although he was supposedly the youngest of them siblings.

_He has changed this much over the past months, all thanks to you Naruto, our Gaara has become even more greater and slowly he's learning how to overcome Shukaku, _Temari grinned at the thought of it.

"Wait, Stop!"

Everyone's attention was grabbed by the sand nin who came in a rush following a shadow that out-maneuvered him. Just over the participants a black cloaked blonde boy threw a kunai at the bottom of the sand pit and in a split second, the boy became a puff of smoke that vanished in the thin air.

"Who was that?!" Baki jumped out of his seat, scowling at the guard who was supposed to be keeping the chuunin exam ground safe.

_I-Is that Naruto?_

Hinata and Neji who possessed the best pair of eyes among the genins could not be mistaken at the sight of him. "It is definitely Naruto, but what was he doing here?" asked by Hinata with no one to answer, even Kiba and Shino were pondering over it.

"Disregarding what he was doing here, why is he in a black cloak?" Neji asked the same thing from his two companions who failed to give even a hint for it. Lee gave out a half-hearted joke which only provoked Tenten to put a knock on his crown.

"That Naruto, he never changed did he?" Kankuro smirked.

Temari could swear she can see the grin from the face of Gaara after he set his eyes on the foxy kid. He should still be around, was the thought that registered in the mind of the sand nin. Everyone began to whisper words about it but in the midst of the crowd, a pink headed girl almost cried at the thought of seeing her friend once more. Sakura rejoiced calmly enduring the push from Ino.

"That's definitely Naruto," snooped by Chouji while behind the girls eating his favorite snacks. What Naruto was doing in the Chuunin Exam remained a puzzle which everyone would surely love to know.


	13. Cowardice and Bravery

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. All characters are owned by its author Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Note: Please be good with the reviews since this is my first Naruto-fic I might miss on something so I am calling all Naruto anime/manga fan to give me advice. Thanks for your support and hopefully you can give me reviews after you read. I am also willing to return reviews.

--: Cowardice and Bravery :--

"Silence." The council made their presence clear after the deafening crowd murmur, Baki confirmed that it was Naruto of the Konohagakure, Shikamaru was called immediately to their attention. Scratching the back of his head, the shadow expert nin knew just what they would be asking.

"What is Naruto doing in our village?" started it all.

"Are you planning to do something in the shadow against our village?"

"Are you going to betray us?"

Two sand ninja came behind Shikamaru and with a single hand the old man raise, a group of sand chuunin surrounded the genin below, suddenly Neji and the others are in caution as they felt the scorching gaze and saw the kunai on the hand of the chuunin surrounding them. They are all ready to take them all down depending on the answer of Shikamaru.

"I see. Not everyone seems to have a liking with the newly established alliance," he mocked at them cleaning his ears with his finger. After blowing the dirt on his fingertips, he responded, "if you are going to ask me if we plan to attack your country with just genins I'd say that's absurd but that isn't really a bad idea considering how you allied yourselves with Orochimaru which gave us a great loss."

"How dare you?"

A kunai almost slit his throat but Shikamaru has laid his shadow in motion even before, all the chuunin behind him are trapped in his jutsu, disallowing them from taking any action irreversible. "I knew it, the Konoha are planning for retribution."

"Careful, don't start a meaningless war here, I haven't said anything yet that you should act like this, besides the fact that we should be the one hating you for the death of our very own Hokage because of your insolence, you should have also known that Naruto is a missing nin, some of us are even oblivious of the fact that he is alive."

"Are you claiming that Naruto is in no way connected to your country anymore?" Baki stepped up front.

"I thought I've made it clear, Naruto is no longer a Konoha nin right at this moment."

"Shikamaru!?" shouted by Sakura after listening keenly to every words Shikamaru said, even Neji and the others were in disbelief of what they just heard. Chouji has stopped chirping his snacks after learning the idea of his beloved friend. _I trust you Shikamaru, _he thought.

"Shut up, Sakura," commanded by Shikamaru. Though she knows that what Shikamaru just said was partly true, she still couldn't bare to hear the fact that Naruto really chose to abandon their clove. The idea was screaming out of her mind, Sakura was thankful that she felt the tender touch of Ino on her slender shoulder and heard a low whisper that soother her emotion somehow. "Shikamaru said it to avoid any further conflict with the sand."

"Orochimaru is also your…" an old geezer council almost shared his mind but Shikamaru was quick to set in, "… is also a missing-nin and was rendered a criminal a long time ago, aren't you notified of this?"

Shikamaru felt the thickening air of hatred started to alleviate, he knew of the war long ago between the two powerful nation of Konoha and Sunagakure which brought hatred in the heart of both countries, and the fact that Orochimaru toyed with both this country rekindled that hatred, Konoha for the origin of Orochimaru, whose also the same person that killed their 4th Kazekage and Sunagakure for falling for the trap of Orochimaru and plotting the downfall of Konoha.

"We want you to know that we suffered as much as you did in the last war, your loss is not so different with ours, but we are trying our best to wash our heart with hatred which is what you should be doing as well, so lay down your weapons if you do understand and decide if you want to proceed with this exam or catch Naruto."

Gaara stood his ground and listened eagerly, he knew what hatred can do to one person more than anyone, it can make one unable to feel the love and care of another person and the only way to break free to wash your heart just as Shikamaru had said.

Baki nodded at his men who withdrew from their position allowing some air to surround the Konoha genins and Shikamaru. He moved toward the rail overseeing the genins below who are careful not to look directly at his eyes. "I've been notified that Naruto was captured by Akatsuki, do you think that ruthless group has something to with this?"

"I would suggest fortifying your defenses and canceling this exam that is currently the best way."

"I don't think that's possible," said by the old man almost out of earshot behind Baki. He came toward Shikamaru with a smirk plastered on his devious face. Slowly he was able to slice the gap between him and the Konoha chuunin with his brown old cane. Shikamaru blankly looked at his crumbled face with a big question mark written on his face but although he gestured for the old man to explain himself, the latter simply ignored him and tapped Baki by the shoulder.

Baki was in no position to ignore a council member and followed the old man to a small room. Shikamaru's sense of hearing wasn't so bad but the concrete wall and surrounding sand-nin made it impossible for him to eavesdrop. He just stood to his feet waiting for Baki and the old man to come out and hoping that the representative of Sunagakure would provide him with useful information.

The shadow konoha nin was startled when he heard the door opened swiftly revealing Baki with a more serious face calling for Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Everyone observed as the three were called and was given instruction unknown to everyone but the sand-nin. Neji tried to read their lips but all that he found was the name of Naruto.

Baki returned to Shikamaru after dismissing his subordinates, raising his chin up, Shikamaru waited for him to open up, "we have decided to continue with the chuunin exam and also every exit will be guarded strictly not letting anyone closer to the sand pit from within the 100m."

"You mean I will have to sit this one out."

"I am sorry but this is a serious matter and until we found out what Naruto was doing here, we will maintain status quo."

Shikamaru resigned himself from going against the sand, from below numerous sand ninja surrounded the sand pit, preventing even non-konoha nin from venturing out of the exam field. "I see, I will do as you say."

The Konoha genin chuunin participant maintain observant on the progress of the situation, while maintaining their guard up they stood their ground while letting the guards accompany Shikamaru outside the sand pit.

"What are they doing, Neji-san?" asked by Tenten who seemed ignorant of their current situation.

"It seems that although our countries are allies, there seems to be some mistrusts hanging between our village and theirs."

The attention of the participants was snagged by the examiner who was eagerly waiting for the continuation of the exam. Using the power from both of his lungs, he shouted to resume the Chuunin Exam, pointing at next shinobi team who will need to make the jump.

"So were next, huh," sigh the team chosen to jump the third time. Sakura and Ino were both trembling before the jump, and who won't since the bottom was unfathomable, except maybe for Neji and Hinata who are using their special eyes from the start.

"Don't worry, I will handle this matter," Chouji smiled giving both of his partner a thumbs up with a special grin. Stepping at the edge of the line, Sakura couldn't just accept the words of her fat accomplice unlike Ino who quickly regained composure standing at the edge.

"Ready."

Without any remorse, Chouji jumped into the pit and without hesitation Ino followed through grabbing Sakura by the hand and just in time they were both behind Chouji.

"Hey! What are we going to do now?" cried by Haruno Sakura. Chouji simply smiled in return and before the darkness filled their eyes, the akimichi kid filled his lungs with hot air. Haruno was screaming with Ino, tapping the back of Chouji who continued to be silent.

"Huh!"

A couple of seconds more and the three of them began to float, slowly descending, and the air that was brushing the hair of Sakura awhile ago became thin which made the pink headed girl complacent and though the murky shadow that enveloped their surrounding blinded the three of them, somehow the team felt at home after the scent of flower and trees lingered through their noses.

_Good thing, we have Neji's eyes and we are able to find the suitable landing point, I guess the Hyuuga clan was truly the strongest warrior of Konoha._ Tenten thought in mind while swapping the dirt that got onto her white kimono.

Neji on the other hand observed the surrounding and after a stash of seconds he declared that they landed on a safe place where no enemies were nearby. He instructed Lee to get them firewood and started a fire where the three of them gathered. "Wouldn't the enemy find our location?" Lee asked after sitting on his two feet.

"Don't worry, with this big tree, it's impossible and also I have observed the surrounding and no one's around within the 500m radius," there was assurance in his voice.

"But really who would have thought that the Sand country has this forest," observed by Tenten, looking at the big leaves that protect them from easy detection. Inside the sand pit was an abundant forest much like the Forest of Death of the Konoha. With big trees that surround every corner, it will surely be a hard fought battle where everyone should throw in their best to compete with one another.

After a couple of minutes everyone was able to made their jump and while Shikamaru was hoping for the best result everyone inside the sand pit were amazed to find out what's inside the rumored deadly pit. "This really feels like were back in Konoha?"

"Yeah! I remembered the first chuunin exam were in." humored by Sakura while talking to Ino. They all thought they were about to die, thanks to the chubby charm of Chouji who made the journey down the pit easy for the both of them.

"It's really dark in here though," Ino replied back in an almost whispering tone. "Sakura, I swear that I saw Naruto back there, do you have any idea of what he was doing here?"

"The truth is I really don't know, but I was really surprised to see him in that clothing. Is that the rumored clothing of the Akatsuki?"

"I don't think so, Shikamaru told me that the black coat they are wearing has red cloud symbols." Chouji exclaimed after opening a new set of snack. Both girls heard the opening of the plastic just before he spoke somehow they always knew where Chouji was everytime he chump on his food.

"Guys, shhh!"

"What's wrong Sakura?"

Laying down low Haruno grabbed Ino by the arm, Chouji follow through without any remorse, hiding their presence from the holder of the light. A team was moving to nowhere holding a torch, seemed fearless and inviting. Right at that moment, Sakura knew they will have to fight it out for there was no way this team will just show them the key part they were holding but before they could even decide for a way to attack, Ino noticed something.

"Sakura, look," she pointed out one member of the team missing. _No way, he must be hiding somewhere, _Sakura thought, throwing her eyes to places but found nothing.

"Looking for me?" startled, Sakura, Ino and Chouji move to scramble but acted too late, the darkness effectively hid one of the enemy and even before they could escape a free formed fog enveloped the three of them, holding them in place. Slowly their attacker was revealed by the light that came from the torch, a mischievous grin from the light holder welcomed Sakura's team. He called out his companion while laughing at the three Konoha nin who fell on their trap so easily.

"So this is the only thing a Konoha ninja can muster? Luckily I didn't expect much or I would have been disappointed, right, eh?", he looked at his companion but found an absurd smile together with an odd look, but before he could act, a blow from below had hit his chin throwing him a few feet away.

Surprised, the other fog country genin looked closer to Ino's team and quickly checked the status of his fallen comrade. Ino has successfully infiltrated the mind of the genin holding the torch but before she could rush toward their foe, the fog binding caster quickly jumped to where Sakura, Chouji and her body was contained. With no one giving her orders, the blonde student of Asuma hesitated and stepped back while screaming not to harm her friends.

"Than better give up now or I will be forced to resort to violence," he clearly pointed his intention and with a kunai on both of his hand, Chouji and Sakura became his hostage. Sakura could only detest their cowardice, though the fog genin was clearly outnumbered, with his comrade unconscious and his buffed partner taken over by Ino, the spiky haired genin cannot do anything but resort to a loathe able measure.

_I better think fast if I was to save them, _Ino suggested herself.

Special thanks to the following for their unrelenting support:

AnimeOtaku31821

AnimeRemedy

Dhaem17

Gozen V

Kirimori

Kyoxy13

Hannahsjf

Kaear

Loaned

Tvaddict06

Chacra

Faern

EroEro-Kitsune

Sirus183

Many thanks to everyone and please give me more advice as to how I can write effectively, you can leave your comment here and rest assured that your effort in writing in your unique ideas won't be consider in vain. Thanks and more power to everyone.


	14. Unplanned Reunion

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. All characters are owned by its author Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Note: Please be good with the reviews since this is my first Naruto-fic I might miss on something so I am calling all Naruto anime/manga fan to give me advice. Thanks for your support and hopefully you can give me reviews after you read. I am also willing to return reviews.

--: Unplanned Reunion :--

Overlooking the empty horizon of the desert from the tallest tree he found in the area, Itachi could only shook his head after he remembered the ever hard headed Naruto following the group of ninja who came in contact with the glass-eyed subordinate of Orochimaru, of course he was completely against the idea of the foxy kid but he knew that his persistent nature would be the problem.

"I overheard them talking about the attack on the council of the Sand country, once the council is gone they are sure that the sand will definitely seek him [Orochimaru in fear of the growing army of the neighboring country."

"You need not care about this stuff, Naruto. Remember that you accepted the mission." Itachi shook his head again after remembering the last words he said to Naruto before the latter sprinted to follow Orochimaru's henchmen to the sand country.

The skills Naruto learned from him was sufficient to dodge the unsharpened instincts of Orochimaru's henchmen but since he hasn't completed the training yet, the Sands might get a hand of him but what's even more bothering him was that Naruto has grown strong faster than he expected this past few days and the fact that inside Naruto something or someone exists aside from the Kyuubi which would greatly help him in his cause. He knew that he would have to speak with this entity again but before that, Naruto shoud come back safely.

"So there you are, Itachi-san," startled, Itachi quickly found the owner of the voice, he was so deep in his thought that he did not even felt the presence of his long-year partner.

"Kisame, what are you doing here?" he replied back, silently jumping down the tree to stand before his shark-like comrade.

"The leader wants to talk to us, I think we will be starting soon. By the way, where is the kid?"

"Don't worry, I let him fetch something for me, he will be back soon." Itachi said with authority, letting Kisame saw the fearsomeness eyes of his, somewhat Kisame guessed that somewhere in the forest Naruto might be encumbered. He felt a shiver just thinking of the dreadfulness of his comrade's ability.

"Anyway, we should make it back to the hide-out quickly, leader wanted to show us something."

Back to the pit of death, Sakura and Chouji were immobilized by a poisonous smoke the fog nin puffed out, Ino quickly evaded the explosion of the poisonous gas by transferring her mind to another foe opposite her direction. Drained with their energy and strength, the two captured konoha nin can't do anything but look at Ino in the eye with their perspiring face.

"Now go back to your body and release my buddy and I will give you the antidote for this poison, the more time you waste, the less time you'll have to save them," he said while perfectly safe behind his mask strapped on his face. Sakura and Chouji could not even speak easily as the poison was slowly influencing their body. Looking at everyone's faces was problematic enough.

Ino looked at her companion trying to find some hint on how could they escape such predicament but found nothing but their failing breath, tears were almost knocking at the doors of her eyes as she found herself helpless, agreeing to the fog country genin just so she can save her friends. She saw a nod from the fog nin and in just a matter of second she decided, nodding with disappointment. "I am really sorry, Sakura, Chouji, but this is the only way," she said meekly.

"Quickly, before I change my mind."

And so she did, returned back to her own body, Ino looked at Sakura and Chouji who were slowly dying. "I did what you want now give me the antidote," she screamed in tears.

"Not before you give me the key part you girls have, hehe" the spike-haired genin responded.

"What!?…wait,wait,wait a while," Ino grabbed the key part from Sakura's holster and tossed it at the guys feet, "…there…now please the antidote, you promised," she begged but the two genin from the fog country simply grinned at her evilly and chuckled a bit as one of them picked the key part from the mud.

"Konoha-nins are all fools, right, ha ha ha!, don't give her anything, it's the payment for what she did to me." The genin that was knocked unconscious awhile ago has regained back his vision, looking mad after standing from his feet. Ino knew that this could happen but even if she fight the three of them now, it would still be impossible, she was unable to defeat them all before so she was sure that the suggestion from her heart of fighting the three of them was nothing but futile.

For so long, Ino believe that she's nothing but a burden and the event today has proven everything, but just before she reach the end and go overboard the borderline of cowardice, Ino found a glimmer of strength in her, "wait…it's not over yet," she strongly responded to interrupt their early celebration of victory.

"What is it you said? Are you saying you want to fight us? You, alone…against us!"

"Be real girl, you're lucky enough that you've been spared."

She clench her fist and with one look toward Sakura, Ino knew that her friend want her to sit this one out as it would seemed impossible for her fight them all. Sakura and Chouji had accepted it but there was no bitterness in their heart while looking at Ino with their teary eyes. _Be strong Ino, _was what in their minds. But Ino has decided and with one kunai at her disposal she threw it with hate and hope in her eyes, how she wished her kunai could gut one of the three oppressors.

The three fog genins laughed out loud, mocking the ability of Ino in progress. The kunai thrown by Ino was easily avoided but surprisingly she smiled, the three were of course out raged by her mockery that they took their own kunai and threw it all at Ino. She avoided almost a dozen of it but the exhaustion and stress building up on her made her lost focus delaying her movement.

Schuck! In an effort to save her friends, Ino got a kunai stuck on her right shoulder, with her right hand immobilized; she easily fell on her right foot.

"See…you're courage will only lead you to death. We thought we could leave you alone but I guess you changed our mind, yeah, and now we have to kill you, isn't that right?" he waited a nod from his friends and laugh with them before continuing, "…together with your friends of course, he-he-he," With that said they emptied their pouch with shuriken and kunai, following Ino, while Sakura and Chouji could only bear to watch as the three fog genin oppressor toyed their friend around.

Alas! She was cornered and with nowhere to run there's only one thing she could do, 'how can I give them the antidote if I am dead, I need to fight and have the chance to grab it', she looked at the serum few meters away. It's the antidote she fought hard to get; just when they thought she was aimlessly taking target, Ino took the chance to stash the antidote with her kunai but now she need to grab it before they found out it's missing.

'Sakura and Chouji probably have less than a few hours, I need to secure the antidote,' with her almost closed left eye and bruised cheek, Ino held herself up without looking away at her opponent. '…I need to create an opening.'

Ino quickly thought of a strategy to divert their attention that crossed her brows in the process, mind fusion technique, but even before she could form the seal, the guy in front taunted her, "You know, we could easily dodge it but who knows, you might get lucky you know," said by the one picking the torch from the ground, showing Ino that they have her dying friends and with a single flip of his wrist both Sakura and Chouji would easily be burned.

"We doesn't really have to come to this sort of tactic, but we can't be too sure, aye?"

Slowly the two genin blocked her view of the one holding the torch, "now then, be a goody good girl and let us have a good target practice," they both said while showing Ino the shuriken and kunai at their hands. They wanted Ino to sit quietly while they make a hold out of her body.

"Remember, if you move than your friends will have to die, before you do."

_Ahhahahaha…._they laughed out loud, leaving Ino no choice but bit her lower lips. Closing her eyes she remembered the past days of her hardwork trying to surpass the ability of Sakura, and the days spent enjoying the company of both Chouji and Shikamaru. _Farewell everyone, _she quietly whispered to the air hoping that her friends would know and after quick hand seals she yelled at them, "…Mind fusion technique!"

Shikamaru had felt a shiver even under the heated ray of the sun above his head, his mind has gone off to Chouji and Ino hoping the two were safe, _please be safe everyone. _He would have gone searching for the two, Chouji and Ino, if this was just an ordinary practice which they would usually have together with Asuma but right now all he could do was worry for them. "Being a chuunin ahead of them is really troublesome."

"Huh! What happened!?" asked by one of the masked fog genin, and after taking a closer look at Ino, they knew she transferred her mind again.

"For sure she transferred her mind but to whom?" they began to suspect one another that they entered a debate. While they are somewhat preoccupied, one noticed a flapping wings, a crow was behind Ino just on top of the tall tree. "She couldn't have transferred to an animal, right?"

"Wait! Maybe she was not targeting one of us after all, where is the antidote?"

"It's…huh!, its missing…she couldn't have gotten it?... right?...but how?"

"Did she…" remembering the past struggle of Ino the spiked haired guy looked at the girl of the Yamanaka clan with amazement, thinking of safe-keeping the antidote regardless of her life, "…she must have been hoping that if she can somewhat …secure the antidote, her comrades would notice it and be able to save her two friends."

"…but that's insane…how could she sacrifice her life for such weak comrades…" deferred by the buffed guy, he's big tummy almost getting in the way.

"Let's just finish her off and look for the antidote, it's your fault you big baboon for losing it, so search for it," the spiky black haired guy gave the biggest guy on their team a gigantic spunk on his head. "Haww!", he squealed rubbing his crown that has grown red.

Raising her index finger, Ino slowly opened her eyes, the voices of the three genin in front of her was giving her a headache. Carefully, not wanting to be noticed, she raise her chin only to be found by the biggest guy of the three, "she's awake!?"

"You tell that to us early you moron," he jumped to give him a bump on the head. Ino was surprised and tried to move away but her legs seemed heavy, with a horde of concern in her mind she looked at the pale face of Chouji and Sakura. In her mind she begged for their forgiveness, she can't save them. In the end all she can do was wait and hope that some help would come.

"What are you crying for? Are you praying that someone would come to help you?...too bad because no one's coming…" He laughed out loud while looking at Ino's crumbling faith, "…let me give this to you… as a reward…for your weak, sloppy, Konoha skill!" Three kunai were racing toward Ino's heart, with a goal to gut the life out of her.

'_It's over.' _She regrettingly surrendered to her face, the strength , courage and faith that she have before has vanish along with the hungry sand below her. _'…it's all over…in the end I can only do this much.'_

_Klang! Kleng!_

Ino has been waiting for her death and just before she was already planning her death, a voice she hasn't heard a long time echoed thru her ears. She wasn't even excited to hear his voice back then but today, that tone of him had given her hope. "If you're really torn up to see the true skill of a Konoha genin, then let me show you, the ability of the next Hokage…but I guess I'm one of the so called missing-nin now, bah! Who cares anyway?! I am here now, Uzumaki Naruto, remember it."

Special thanks to the following for their unrelenting support:

AnimeOtaku31821

AnimeRemedy

Dhaem17

Gozen V

Kirimori

Kyoxy13

Hannahsjf

Kaear

Loaned

Tvaddict06

Chacra

Faern

EroEro-Kitsune

Sirus183

Many thanks to everyone and please give me more advice as to how I can write effectively, you can leave your comment here and rest assured that your effort in writing in your unique ideas won't be consider in vain. Thanks and more power to everyone.


	15. Ghost of the Past

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. All characters are owned by its author Masashi Kishimoto.

Author's Note: Please be good with the reviews since this is my first Naruto-fic I might miss on something so I am calling all Naruto anime/manga fan to give me advice. Thanks for your support and hopefully you can give me reviews after you read. I am also willing to return reviews.

--: Ghost of the Past :--

Inside the dark cave where only the unpleasant scent of rotten rats, insects and corrupted minds of the Akatsuki members exist, Naruto was held captive but before that he need to be rescued from death. Itachi looked intently while the foxy boy hangs into life. He was silent as always, keeping his own thoughts on himself while Hidan on the other hand has no restraint in showing his dislike on the matter.

"Let's just kill this idiot, it's not like we'll need him."

"Hidan, shut up…" Kakuzu reprimanded knowing that his idiot partner doesn't have any clue with regards to their objective, and though his partner did not stop in mocking him , he sure cease in challenging the leader of Akatsuki who firmly explained the importance of the nine-tail for the materialization of their goal. With a single nod from the Akatsuki leader, Kakuzu proceeded and after a few more shock, before Naruto turned into a crispy fox, the jinchuuriki was revived coughing the air that got stuck in his lungs.

"You're brother…he gave us a great deal of problem, Itachi, if this foxy kid have died I would have killed that brother of yours myself, " the leader of the team turned his back after, gazing at Itachi in the corner of his eyes.

"Since he was a leaf ninja…you take care of him, Itachi," Zetsu ordered before disappearing with the others. Itachi accepted a few remarks from Kakuzu and the other member before he was left alone with the recuperating kyuubi kid.

"Naruto! You might not be able to move immediately but," Itachi was surprised that he has no time to evade, a fist from the blonde kid almost hit him right on his face, he quickly felt the surge of anger and chakra surrounding the kid and even though the nine-tail leaked a small amount of chakra Naruto was utilizing it like a pouring water fall. But a man like Itachi could easily recover from this, and after a nick of smirk he used his eyes, the power of an Uchiha, and the blonde kid was in a world filled with darkness.

"W-where am I?"

"Naruto, I need you to calm down and listen to me." Itachi was soft spoken as always but his eyes showed not any of his intention. Fear was eating the kid, slowly he can feel the darkness devouring on his soul.

"Kill me if you wanted to, but I, I will not let Sasuke turn to a monster like you."

"Monster? Me? Naruto, let us speak again when your head is clear, for now…sleep."

It felt like his energy was being pulled away from him but he kept his courage in his heart, Naruto wanted to see the man Sasuke hated the most, the man who made Sasuke like he is. Looking at his feet up to his dark clothing, the blonde Konoha genin found nothing but a member of the Akatsuki with murderous intent, whose mind was corrupted by hate and polluted with nothing but the thought of destroying everything, 'just as I thought_…' _he would have said until he found his eyes.

Itachi's eyes seemed different from before, what he found was the eye of a person with guilt in his heart and regret what he has been doing, but more than that what he found was the pair of eyes he always saw in front of the mirror, it's the same of part of eyes that shows sadness and nothing but loneliness.

"It couldn't be, impossible, Itachi-" he whispered but not enough for Itachi to hear and before he close down his eyes, he felt the darkness consuming him was in fact consuming Itachi.

"I can see that you're awake," Itachi greeted the blonde boy as the lad woke up from his slumber. He stood up from the stiff rock his sitting on only to move closer to Naruto who was so shocked to react immediately. The boy have looked around but there's no saying it it's night or day outside the dark cave.

Naruto instinctively kick the rocky floor to move out of Itachi's reach though he knew it well that if he wanted to attack him, Itachi won't have any problem at all decapitating any part of his body. He is a member of the most fearsome team ever assembled after all, the Akatsuki. Aside from the red clouds that surround his black coat, the ring Itachi wearing also signifies his relation to the insane team.

"What is it that you want from me? You don't scare me at all, and don't think like I am the same as before, I will surely make you pay back for what you did that time!," picked the little courage left within him, Naruto found strength to stand up and face Itachi eye to eye.

With no sudden movement, he reached out to his kunai but found his holster missing. '_What!?', _he was surprised to found it nowhere closer to his right leg. _'It can't be, it doesn't matter anyway, I will fight with my greatest weapon, the Rasengan!'_

"Are you devising a plan to attack me with your useless Rasengan?" Itachi proclaimed.

'_Damn, he already knew what I was thinking? Is this the difference in battle experience?" _he knowingly accepted the fact that it would be extremely difficult to defeat the known genius of the Uchiha clan. Itachi made it appoint that the fox kid knew exactly who he was dealing with. And so, without any regress he used the skill he mastered even before he had the Mangekyou Sharingan on Naruto.

Feeling a sudden change on the environment, Naruto felt a prick of pain in his right arm just before calling for his clone in preparation for the Rasengan. He was again inside the world Itachi created, this is genjutsu. The gravity was almost pulling his bones flat to the ground and suddenly there are vines wrapping around his arms and legs rendering him immobile as of the moment.

"Listen to me Naruto!" Itachi shouted, for the first time Naruto heard the always calm and serene brother of Sasuke losing his composure, it was probably his stubbornness to listen to him that made this inevitable. Itachi shook his head to recuperate and recover his calm self while Naruto remained motionless even unable to speak. It was like a brother was scolding him, begging him to listen. Although the very person right in front of him was no brother but a person he would surely want to kill for Sasuke's sake, everything for a very important friend.

A couple of minutes have passed. It was almost an impossible feat for Itachi to made Naruto listen since even with all the shouting the loud genin just shouted back and everything return to where they begun. And so with it he was forced to use the vines to cover his loud mouth while he was speaking alone. Explaining everything that had happened that day, "…you know about Shisui and me, right?"

"Yeah! He was the man who entrusted his life to you, am I right?"

With a bitter smile and almost closed off eyes, Itachi responded, "…that's right, that is what he told me back then…only it was I who entrusted mine", the memory of the past soon found its way back to Itachi's mind.

"Itachi, what was your ultimate desire?" Shisui asked while sitting on the river side where both Uchiha would normally be found during daybreak.

Itachi who was sitting on the nearby tree branch directly above his best friend responded with a blank face, "My ultimate desire huh!, then I guess it's to be the strongest Uchiha ever."

"Are you really into that stuff? I thought you have the same dream as I," he looked at Itachi above with his sleepy eyes and then back at the setting sun just after he ended his statement. Confused with his way of response, Itachi jumped from the tree branch and flooded the friend, he also thought as his eldest brother with questions he have in mind.

"What do you mean by that?" Itachi asked with a confused face.

"Nothing, never mind." Shisui shrugged.

The next day Itachi was dragging himself up, both him and Shisui aren't on duty today but they usually use the day like this training themselves. He knew Shisui for a long time; in fact they consider each other to be best of friend so the way he acted yesterday was definitely unlike Shisui. Itachi could not even think of Shisui hiding secret from him. They got closer to one another due the fact that both share the same dream, to gain the strength and ability incomparable to anyone.

"Itachi, looks like you didn't get enough sleep?" Shisui was teasing him early in the morning, he even step closer to him only to take a look at his friend's always mysterious eyes, "…nah! I think you have the same eyes as always."

"Stop fooling around Shisui, give it up and just tell it to me," he announced as if sure that his friends was hiding something from him.

"You really know me that much don't you, okay, he told me to bring you today anyway," he sighed at the disappointment that he couldn't even surprised Itachi.

"Who?" The brows at the top of his stealthy eyes can't help but meet as the curiosity fill up Itachi.

"You'll know when we get there…" he said turning around to lead the way.

Pretty soon they were able to reach the west side forest near the leaf village at that point Shisui gave Itachi a grin the other didn't understand the first but as soon as the latter puff out like cloud in front he knew his friend wanted to have a test of speed. They've been almost doing this kind of stuff most of the time when there's only the two of them together. In front of Shisui, nothing seemed to be worth hiding.

'This feeling…' somewhere in his mind somehow Itachi know that something was off, he couldn't help but suspect that Shisui was leading him into some kind of trouble but still he followed shrugging the doubt in his mind, '…no…he is my best friend, I should just trust him.'

And so he followed him through the woods, "…don't you think it's about time you told me about it, Shisui?"

"Aren't you a little impatient today, Itachi?" Shisui noted while humping from one branch of tree to another, not decreasing his pace while filling the curiosity of his friend.

"Are we going to that place?" Itachi added, his eyes fixed on Shisui while treading the wild forest.

He smirked before replying, "yeah, we are going to meet him there, to the Valley of the End."

After a couple more minutes they were both standing next to one another on one of the tallest tree overseeing the fall where the First Hokage and the noted founder of the Uchiha clan fought until the latter died. The fresh breeze of the morning wind brushing the surprisingly calm river welcomed them both, and the two statues facing one another.

"Who's that?" The keen eye of Itachi noticed something on top of the statue facing the monument of the First.

"Oh! I never thought he'd be this excited in meeting you…come Itachi," before Sasuke's brother could even open his lips to speak his mind, Shisui has gone off. Following his tail, Itachi found himself behind his friend facing a man with hair and face depicted almost exactly as the statue they were standing on.

"You! You are?" Itachi felt his spine shriveling in shock, the man before him should have died a long time ago. This man who was once known as legend, his strength and ability that only the First Hokage could match, this man who call himself, "…Madara…Uchiha!?"

"Itachi! What are you doing, kneel down, this man before us is the founder of the Uchiha clan, this is Madara-sensei."

"That's fine, Shisui-kun, you were just as surprise when I came to you a month ago," Madara smiled his black cape going along with the strong wind.

Shisui apologized to his new found master but still Itachi couldn't even move an inch from where he was standing until he felt a hand grabbing his arm down, his friend forcing him to kneel down but even his friend was startled when Itachi pulled his arm back while moving three steps behind.

"It can't be, you are dead, right?"

"Do I look like dead to you, Itachi-kun?" he calmly explained.

Shisui stood from his ground and confronted Itachi himself, he was afraid Madara would do something to his friend if the latter would continue with his stubbornness, "What are you doing Itachi!? Madara-sensei is alive and he will make both of our dreams come true."

"I don't know what promises he gave you Shisui, but as far as I know, he was branded a traitor," his eyes showed disgust and distaste while looking at the right eye of Madara Uchiha.

"Do not be a fool Shisui, let's go, we must let the Third know about this immediately," he sounded to be doing the right thing for their clan and country but the smirk from Madara's face that he saw behind his friend won't let him do just what he wanted.

Even his friend has gone silent for some time now, he tried to convince him still but nothing happened and not a single reaction from Shisui satisfied him. Madara came closer a step behind from Shisui and with a single tap to his shoulder he saw his lips and though he didn't intend to read his words, the Sharingan that he activated as soon as Madara moved a step closer gave him this opportunity.

Madara looked at the jounin before the both of them and whispered, "…you want your very own Mangekyou Sharingan right? I will tell you a secret, to activate your Mangekyou Sharingan you will need to do one thing."

"What is that Madara-sensei?" Shisui quickly responded.

"You must kill your closest friend."

One look at Shisui and Itachi already know what he chose, ever since they have been together, and there was probably no one in the Uchiha clan who would have guessed what he would be doing except for Itachi, the man closer to him than anyone. Itachi himself have considered him his eldest brother, not one even his little brother was closer to him than this man.

"Itachi, I thought we both share the same dream. I guessed wrong, bringing you here turned out to be a huge mistake", he threw a gaze at Madara Uchiha before continuing, "…we cannot let you say anything about this to anyone, right?"

And with speed almost unmatchable, Itachi was given huge blow at the gut elevating him two feet from the ground followed by a round kick to his chest that threw him to the other side. Sasuke's brother found himself coughing blood while standing to his feet.

"Why are you doing this Shisui?"

Shisui looked at him with much discontent and after a huge sighed, he responded with dismay, "Why, why? For what reason are we killing ourselves, Itachi? Don't you know? It is to gain strength incomparable to anyone, unattainable by anyone except us. We won't find that strength at Konoha but only if we swear loyalty to Madara-sensei."

"You don't know what you are saying, Shisui."

He tried to convince his friend but all effort was done in vain. From above his statue, Madara sat watching the fight between two old friends, Shisui tried his best to harm Itachi but the latter was either good at evading or have a good defense.

"You really are good at dodging but can you dodge this, Katon Housenka No Jutsu," spit-fireball larger than usual came from Shisui's breath eager to inflict pain at the confused Itachi. As expected by Shisui, his opponent has gone above him but just after Itachi gave him a taste of the same technique, Shisui vanished leaving Madara to block it with an invisible wall.

Shisui effectively took the chance while his friend was otherwise taken in surprise by the strength of Madara. The name Body Flicker Master, another name of Shisui, was no joke that in just a moment he was able to cut the gap between him and Itachi. Right from his side, Shisui gave his friend a merciless left at the gut followed by a round kick that threw his face behind him.

"Sorry Itachi but you will have to give me your life," he squealed and after a quick 360 turn he gave Itachi another blow right at his chest enough to throw him to the bottom of the river but before he reach the water a grand fireball had hit him, burning Itachi to crisp.

Shisui didn't even felt a thing after watching his long time partner turn into ashes but Madara noticed something different, 'so that's what's happening, I never thought anyone could actually deceive my eyes.'

"I killed him sensei, ha-ha-ha, I never thought I could kill him this easily."

"Neither did I think that you would actually kill me," from behind, the voice of Itachi gave Shisui a reason to tremble from fear. He would've turn around and face Itachi but the reason he feared him even before was because of his merciless nature. At that time, Shisui could only guess of one thing that Itachi could have done in order to avoid his finishing attack.

'Genjutsu?!'

Madara just kept on watching with a large grin plastered on his face, not even thinking of lending a hand to his apprentice but all his expectations were torn into shreds when Itachi knelt down with a dark face. Shisui couldn't even think of anything else but to kill Itachi now before his friend may regain his will to live, and so he turned around, and without any hint of hesitation he grinned while pulling a kunai from his holster, eager to snatch the life of Itachi.

"…Shi-sui," Itachi called to him but it would seem that only the power, Madara promised him was all that Shisui could see while looking at his friend.

"Forgive me Itachi, I never thought of you as a friend at all but in the end you are the last puzzle needed that will provide me great power, now it's time for you to give me your life," he directed his hand toward Itachi with one goal, ending his life. Itachi's eyes went wild at the scene before his eyes. Madara was behind Shisui with his right hand enveloped with a black flame, the flame that burned Shisui's mid section and ended his life. No there might still be life in him as his eyes went white.

"There's no way you can get stronger like this Shisui, I thought you actually thought of Itachi as your closest friend but since you're not, than I have no choice," he clearly stated after pulling his hand that created a hole at his gut.

"Ma-madara-taichou," Shisui can only call for his name while trying to look at his eyes behind him. Meanwhile, Itachi was just as surprised, not even puffing out a sound. He was captivated by the mere sight of the great jutsu in front of his Copy Wheel Eye.

A spit of blood stained his face so that he instinctively looked for the source and found the devious eyes of Madara and the dying face of Shisui. Itachi remained still even after he saw his friend fell from the top of the First's statue. Shisui may not have thought of him as a friend but that doesn't mean he didn't as well. Crawling from his position, Itachi tried to reach for Shisui's arm before his friend would actually fall but Madara got a hold of his hand. Leaving Itachi no choice but watch while his friend go with the water.

"Why don't you become my apprentice, Itachi? I will grant you more power than you can imagine," his objective was clear but the eyes of Itachi that turned to him was way different, at that point, Madara saw a magnificent transformation in Itachi, his sharingan has evolved into what Madara called, 'Mangekyou Sharingan!?'

"Amazing, simply amazing, but of course, than that means," Madara can't help himself but be amazed but after he dropped his guard Itachi gave him a swift scissor kick with enough power to sent him flying in mid-air.

"You are dead," Itachi calmly recollected himself and quickly formed a seal, a seal he copied from Madara when the latter created a black flame to envelope his hand but it was slightly different from what his opponent have used.

'Impossible,' his eyes were wide open looking closely at Itachi.

Itachi was well known as a genius, most of the time he was being compared with the man known to be the founder of Uchiha whom developed numerous jutsu himself including the fireball technique which became one of the signature move for the Uchiha clan but never did he thought of facing the man and actually using Madara's own jutsu against him.

"Amaterasu!"

Jet black of flame came forth from Itachi's breath unlike the usual Katon jutsu that most Uchiha members use with ease. A grin stretch his lips just after he landed, unexpectedly, he didn't thought that the jutsu would require far more chakra than he had anticipated. Itachi was already in the brick of losing consciousness but he wanted to make sure, and so he fought to keep his eyes open.

"I am really impressed, Itachi-kun. If you would have had more chakra, I may not have survived that blast, hmmm, this jutsu isn't something you can use because you saw it and furthermore your Mangekyou haven't matured at that level yet…let's see I can't kill you now since you may prove useful for my other plan so how about I repay you by killing the entire clan?"

"Fuh! You won't reach the clan unnoticed by the ANBU." A slight smirked registered his face even at the point of losing consciousness.

"That's true, than how about letting me, copy yours." Madara intended to copy the face of Itachi.

"What?! How can you possibly…?" he could only barely ask but found no answers from him, his senses are closing in on him that it frustrates him more and his eyes and senses surrender to the dark cloud Itachi saw glimpse of shadows lurking behind Madara.

"What to do now?" said by the cold voice.

Sorry but you may not understand how did this chapter materialize but all confusion will be fixed up when I release the next chapter. Many thanks to everyone and please give me more advice as to how I can write effectively, you can leave your comment here and rest assured that your effort in writing in your unique ideas won't be consider in vain. Thanks and more power to everyone.

AnimeOtaku31821

Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet

AnimeRemedy

Dhaem17

Gozen V

Kirimori

Kyoxy13

Hannahsjf

Kaear

Loaned

Tvaddict06

Forggotenwriter

lindon2

chacra

Faern

EroEro-Kitsune

Sirus183

Delritho Magnious Tridous

Sai the Artistic Nin


	16. Mission in Life

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: Please be good with the reviews since this is my first Naruto-fic I might miss on something so I am calling all Naruto anime/manga fan to give me advice. Thanks for your support and hopefully you can give me reviews after you read. I am also willing to return reviews.

--: Mission In Life :--

A dream of having his clan being devoured by an evil monster with an eye similar to his very own sharingan woke Itachi from a deep slumber. He found himself at the middle of the dark cave with nothing to be seen but his eyes saw something, the event he thought to be awhile ago. Shisui died in front of him at the hands of Madara Uchiha.

'Sasuke' He rubbed his eyes after remembering his brother falling victim to the monster in his dream. This might be the first time that he trembled in fear of losing the origin of his existence. The brother that he neglected for so long and the family that he disregarded and even thought of sacrificing for his own benefit, what if that entire wish came true.

"So you're awake!? That's good."

A voice from behind startled him, Itachi quickly stood his ground, the thought of his benefactor being Madara himself crossed his mind in an instant until he saw the masked face of his backer.

"I surprised you, didn't I," he laugh out loud and giggled a bit at the thought of shocking Itachi.

'Huh! Who is this guy? He can't possibly be Madara considering his childish form of speech but his presence a while ago reminded me of the heavy atmosphere around that guy.'

The confused eyes of Itachi gave the guy a hint for his next move, "Sorry, sorry, ha-ha-ha, I haven't told you my name yet, haven't I, My name is Tobi."

"Tobi?"

"Yeah, and don't worry I brought you under my master's request."

"And who's your master?" he quickly added thinking it could be Madara.

"The leader of Akatsuki."

Itachi couldn't believe what was happening but his courage to stand his ground and not showing any weakness impressed Tobi and the man behind him, the man unlike the guy in mask give forth a heavy atmosphere.

"We saw you in the Valley of the End a week ago."

"A week ago?!" Itachi conversed normally with the so-called leader of the Akatsuki, "…that's impossible!"

"Well, you've been sleeping for a week. And Zetsu told me that you will surely get into trouble if we let you stay there alone."

"What do you mean?" his eyes stayed calm, keeping at distance between him and the three ninja around him. One has a mask and funny hair cut which seemed to have been burned by something, he called himself Tobi. At the far right was a mysterious looking human which seemed to have both features of human and plant whom the leader of the Akatsuki called Zetsu. And the man who possessed an incredible aura at par with that of Madara Uchiha, the man who lead the fearsome group, Akatsuki.

"Apparently, this Madara Uchiha copied your face and killed your entire clan." Zetsu reported casually without any restrain.

"What did you say? That's impossible, he can't just mimic me…"

"If Zetsu said it, then it's true, it doesn't really matter to us anyway. The reason we allowed you to be in our presence is because we wanted to recruit you. Since your relationship with Konoha ended when Madara annihilated your clan and the fact that, that man didn't kill you must mean he value your strength. And Zetsu told me you were really strong and that's what Akatsuki needed." The guy said in a matter-of-factly tone, raising his hand in the process as if telling Itachi that he must not dare speak before his done.

"Leader, I don't think that's a good idea since that brother of him is still alive." Zetsu butted in before Itachi could speak.

"Sasuke's alive?" he almost whispered to himself.

"That's a small detail anyway…besides he was already branded as a traitor for killing his own clan, didn't he?"

Zetsu nodded in defeat. The leader made it clear that he would want Itachi to join regardless, but the latter still couldn't believe the fact that his clan has been all killed and only his brother lives.

Itachi can only think of one thing now, "I need to go back to Konoha first and see everything myself," he concluded, leaving behind the leader of Akatsuki, Tobi and Zetsu. Zetsu would have said one more thing but the leader was quick to defer saying, "…you will come back eventually because you will seek power."

Madara Uchiha quickly entered Itachi's mysterious mind upon learning of the name again. He wanted to find that guy quickly and if what Zetsu and the others have said was true than he has all the more reason to kill the devilish shadow behind him.

Itachi continued in sharing his past experiences to Naruto whom despite his annoying angst and complain have quiet down to listen to him. He showed Naruto sides that even Sasuke have never experience with him. Continuing on his tale, Itachi stood up from the dark stone he was quietly sitting on until a while ago.

"I came back to the village through a secret path only ANBU would know and then back into the Uchiha village, the place was crawling with ANBU squads that I couldn't dare move closer. But as soon as I saw the village I knew something has happened, so I waited until dark and investigate myself," he paused and looked up. It was hard to determine if he was crying but the bitter smile he had on his face could pretty much be depicted by Naruto.

"In there, I found Sasuke alone crying like a weakling, when he saw me I thought he would come at me and say, 'you're here brother', but he was furious, wanting to kill me, what can I expect right?" he laughed at himself but Naruto knew how painful those laughter are. He laughed like that as well, way before he met Sasuke, before Kakashi and Sakura.

The silence was almost deafening and the atmosphere around the two of them started to have an effect on both of them until Itachi decided to break the heavy atmosphere and continued with his story when he met Sasuke in the Uchiha village. Sasuke looked at him furiously, but Itachi knew that what made his brother hesitant was because of his Mangekyou Sharingan. He activated it without knowing but the fact that Sasuke reacted means he already saw the same eyes he had.

"At that time, there's only one thing I can do for Sasuke," Itachi told Naruto while narrating all that had happened between him and his younger brother.

He looked at Sasuke with the coldest eyes he could show, "Hate me. Detest me. And live a life that is full of hardships and suffering. And at last kill me."

"You said that?" Naruto screamed after noticing that the vines have given him space to scream and shout if he wanted to. Itachi would have wanted to listen to him, was what he thought before shouting his mind.

"Yes, that and many other detestable words, un worthy of a brother, I can't remember everything though or should I say I refuse to remember everything that happened that night."

Another silence but this time Naruto was the first to open a conversation, "you expect me to believe everything you've said so far, didn't you?"

"No. I just want to tell you what happened that day, that it wasn't me, but someone far stronger than me, a man who call himself Madara… Uchiha. I entered Akatsuki to make myself stronger and find that one person but I had a feeling that he was in fact just manipulating me, observing me from afar or maybe closer than I could even think."

"If what you were saying is true than why didn't you came back to Konoha and tell them what really happened?"

Slowly the vines lost their prowess, giving Naruto space to move and attack Itachi if he wanted to, but he didn't do it, he was also surprised but somehow the voice of Sasuke's brother has reached him and those eyes that he has, was not the cold-blooded eyes he would always show them.

"You don't understand Naruto, Sasuke did saw me. If I cannot prove my innocence than there is no point in coming back was there? I need to find him myself and kill him."

"But why didn't you try telling this to Sasuke, I am sure he will understand."

"You are wrong Naruto, for Sasuke, I am the brother who doesn't care at all for his family and even though I regretted all that, I cannot change that fact, the fact that I am no good as brother to him nor a good son to my father, I guess this is our destiny," he smiled bitterly, remembering the days he wasted while with his family. He was unable to show his own affection and for Itachi that was his last chance.

"Then, why'd you asked for Sasuke to grow strong and become an avenger?"

"That is the only way I can help Sasuke become strong and if he can kill me than I will be happy," he looked at Naruto with an empty smile. Naruto can somehow understand the part that Itachi can't come back because his own brother won't believe him and point him as the one who killed the whole village but still, '_you can't just accept this as fate' _he bitterly told himself while looking away from Itachi.

"You just can't accept this as fate and what's to be happy about if you're dead, if I am you, I will tell him the truth and if he doesn't believe me today, I will come back again tomorrow and the day after that until he accept me, because you are his brother and there is no way he won't believe you because I now believe you Itachi-san and I know he will understand too. You, yourself must believe."

Stunned by what the kid had said, Itachi was struck by the truth that he himself did not believe at his brother which probably the main reason as to why Sasuke can't believe him. Again, he looked at the blonde kid and after turning around, he asked "Why do you care this much about Sasuke, Naruto? You are not even blood related but you want to risk your life for him."

"…because Sasuke is my friend. I don't need any more reason than that."

"I see. Naruto, would you like to know my mission?"

"What mission are you talking about?" he responded quite idiotically.

"My mission in life…" Itachi was snapped back into reality.

"Itachi-san, I've been calling for you, what were you thinking?" Kisame dragged him back from his quick dream.

"Huh!? Nothing, never mind, we should increase our pace the leader calling us out might be something urgent." He quickly changed topic.

"If you say so," the energetic Kisame quickly dropped the topic, a good example of a simple minded shark-like man, "hmm, I wonder what that kid is doing?"

"Do you mean Naruto?"

Bit by bit the Naruto inside the pit got himself back. He was thinking all this time about the mission Itachi told him. '_Your mission, Itachi-san is my mission now, I will become a full pledged Akatsuki and help you unveil the man who massacred the Uchiha clan._'

While Naruto was somehow preoccupied the fog genin released his poisonous jutsu allowing him to poison the air within the 10 meter range. The cowards are all wearing a mask, making themselves exempted from the supposed victim, while Chouji and Sakura were both in danger. Ino and Naruto on the other hand have time to evade and save themselves but that would not benefit the two friends they would be leaving behind.

"Naruto!?"

"Don't worry, Ino-chan" he calmly suggested and after a second his new jutsu was ready. "I will cast them away in one swift blow, Wind Explosion!" The air current moving toward Naruto seemed to be blowing away the worries of Ino and even the tears on her eyes were swatted away, before him, a different Naruto came back.

Naruto created two spheres filled with air field on both of his hands, Ino can see line of winds rotating in an abnormal way, and together with the wind are electric current probably created by the friction of air and what seemed like water. She looked at him with amazement and behind him even if this was something unbelievable for someone like Naruto who she looked down before, somehow it felt like Naruto has decided to change himself for the sake of protecting his friends unlike her.

'What am I doing all this time?' Lowering down her head, she saw the blisters of sweat and something red on the sandy floor, but what seemed like water turned out to be blood. Ino quickly turn her gaze back at Naruto and found two pairs of sphere with ruby colored line of liquid, and at that critical moment she realized the sacrifice of the blonde boy, 'this guy… created those sphere to protect everyone even at the point of inflicting pain to his own.'

In a matter of split second before the genin could react and counter the new jutsu of Naruto, the foxy boy unleashed his rage putting both of his hand in front of him facing the feet of his opponent and in one sweet blast the sand together with the enraged wind blew everything on the path within the 25 meters. Trees swayed to avoid a disastrous end while some small plant were taken aback including the three fog genin, Chouji and Sakura, but before the wind could take them further some clone pulled them to where Naruto and Ino were.

"Pull!" shouted by the two clone of Naruto and by the time Ino realized that the foxy kid devised a plan to confused the enemy so he can take both of their friends, Sakura and Chouji, the blonde boy called out to her while dashing toward the enemy. "Take care of them Ino-chan. I will handle the rest for sure the antidote is with one of them, I will not let any of my friends die."

"Wait! Naruto!" but the blonde boy was far from ear shot, Ino could only thank him and hope that the wind she saw earlier would take her words to him.

'Please take care, Naruto, although the antidote was already here with me.' She thought giving praise to herself. In the end, Ino was the one who saved Chouji and Sakura with the help of Naruto, of course.

Many thanks to everyone and please give me more advice as to how I can write effectively, you can leave your comment here and rest assured that your effort in writing in your unique ideas won't be consider in vain. Thanks and more power to everyone.

AnimeOtaku31821

AnimeRemedy

Dhaem17

Gozen V

Kirimori

Kyoxy13

Hannahsjf

Kaear

Loaned

Tvaddict06

Chacra

Faern

EroEro-Kitsune

Sirus183


End file.
